Zero no Jutsu
by Duckboy2000
Summary: What happens when Naruto goes through a portal into the world of Zero's familiar and is forced to become Louise's familiar? Chaos would be the shortest answer. Zero no tsukaima X Naruto crossover. Rating may be raised.
1. Chapter 1

Zero no Jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no tsukaima (a.k.a. Zero's familiar). I am also not trying to steal Electronight's, Jinchurriki plus Vampire's or anyone else's work. **

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of boring and slow, but please stick with it. It gets much better after this first chapter.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Jutsu/Kyuubi speech"**

Chapter 1

In a different world, in a land call Halkeginia, in a country called Tristain, lived a pink haired noble girl named Louise. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was a 16 year old noble who had long, silky, pink hair, red-brown eyes, and was a little on the short side. She was of a slender build and her breasts were virtually non-existent, which she was very sensitive about. She was also a second year at Tristain Academy of Magic and she wore the uniform of a black cloak, a white blouse and a grey skirt.

The Tristain Academy of Magic was a place where young nobles went to learn about and how to use magic. This school had six towers. The first five towers were at the five points of a star, with walls connecting each tower to its adjacent towers and the sixth tower was in the center of the star. The five towers either had rooms for students and staff, classrooms, or storage. The center tower had the dining hall and the headmaster's office.

Inside one of the towers Louise was walking up a staircase going to her room when she heard someone say "Ready for summoning a familiar tomorrow, Louise the Zero?" It was Kirche. Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst of the country Germania. Louise's archenemy and fellow second year.

Saying she was generously equipped in the chest area was an understatement. Along with glorious, dark, brown skin and long, fiery, red hair, she was a depiction of passion and lust. She wore the same uniform as Louise but she had several of the blouse's buttons undone to show off her chest. Behind her was Tabitha. Another second year. A quiet, short girl with short light blue hair, who always seemed to be reading a book. She wore glasses and behind those glasses were cold, expressionless eyes. She also wore the school's uniform and carried a staff that was even taller than her.

"Yeah right," Kirche laughed "You're just going to fail like all the other times."

"Just you wait Kirche, by the end of tomorrow I am going to have the most powerful, majestic and beautiful familiar of them all!" Louise yelled back.

"Really?" Kirche said sarcastically "We'll just wait and see." Kirche laughed and then she and Tabitha walk off.

"They'll see, they'll all see. I am going to summon the best and most powerful and majestic and beautiful familiar ever." Louise fumed to herself. She proceeded to stomp to her room, disrobe, put on her nightgown and go to bed. Where she dreamed of the familiar she would summon tomorrow.

Louise woke up bright and early the next day because today was the day. The day she got her familiar and proved to everyone that she was not a failure. She sprang from bed, which was quite unlike her, and got dressed in a hurry. She then went to the dinning hall for breakfast. After she finished breakfast, she went to her classroom because all the second years had a class before they got to summon their familiars. It was a class on the earth element led by Mrs. Chevreuse. But with summoning familiars in a short while, everyone was jittery and not paying attention.

Chevreuse was talking about the different levels of mages. That mages that could stack one element were dot mages. Mages that could stack two elements were line mages, three were triangle mages, and four were square mages. She was also talking about transmutation.

She pulled out three pebbles, said an incantation and cast a spell on them. The pebbles then changed form. This caught Kirche's eye. She burst forward in her seat and asked "Is that gold?"

Chevreuse replied "No this is just brass. You would have to be a square mage to be able to turn something into gold." Bored by this Kirche sunk back into her chair.

Chevreuse continued "Would anyone like to give it a try?" Seeing as no one raised their hand, Chevreuse called on Louise, "You, Louise, why don't you give this a try."

Immediately after she said this, another student, Malicorne, a blond, fattish kid said "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked.

To which Kirche replied "You see that's Louise the Zero. When ever she tries to cast a spell it always fails and usually explodes."

"Non-sense, come on Louise, you can do it."

"No really," Kirche insisted "You should just let me or one of the other students cast it. Anyone but her!"

While Kirche was saying this Louise started growling and shook with anger and yelled "Wh-what a-are you talking about! I can cast any spell just fine!" Louise then stomped to the front of the room and started shouting an incantation. While she was doing this all the other students in the class started protecting themselves by hiding under their desks. When Louise finished the incantation, she cast the spell and the class room exploded.

After the smoke cleared the students saw that Chevreuse was unconscious and Louise said with what was left of her dignity "i-I made a small mistake."

Montmorency, a long, blond haired girl, said "You call that a small mistake! The whole classroom is blown up!"

"Sh-shut up MonMon!" Louise yelled.

"Don't call me MonMon, its Montmorency!"

After this exchange everyone started laughing and chanting "Louise the Zero! Louise the Zero!" Louise just clung to herself, hung her head and tried to ignore everyone's mockery. It didn't work. It never did.

Because Louise had caused the mess, she was forced to clean up the mess while all the other second years went to summon familiars. When she had finished cleaning and got to the field where the second years were summoning familiars, there were only a few people who still had to summon familiars. While Louise was waiting for her turn, something came up behind her and pounced on her.

It was a fire salamander. Someone behind Louise said "Oh would ya look at that. My little Flame has caught a bug!"

"Kirche" Louise growled "Get this thing off of me!"

"This is not a thing; this is my familiar, Flame, a fire salamander. And look over there, Tabitha was able to summon a wind dragon. So you're going to have summon something pretty amazing to beat us." Kirche said.

"That's going to be easy because my familiar is going to be the best in the world!"

While these two were fighting, Mr. Colbert the teacher in charge of recording the summonings told Louise that it was her turn. While Louise was moving to an open part of the field Kirche shouted out to her "Good luck, Louise. You're going to need it!" When Louise got to an open part of the field, she took out her wand and started the Summoning Servant spell.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" After she finished saying this she flicked her wand and the area right in front of her exploded. While the smoke was clearing from the explosion, Louise was just standing there expressionless, looking at what she had summoned. When more of the smoke cleared more students noticed what Louise had summoned.

Several students made comments like "What is that".

When Kirche saw what Louise had summoned, she started laughing and said "It's just like Louise the Zero to summon a commoner!" For on the ground was a 16 year old boy with spiky blond hair, clear blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, a headband and weird black and orange clothes. While everyone was laughing and chanting "Louise the Zero!" Louise was just staring at him.

When Louise finally gained the confidence to speak she asked the boy "Wh-who are you?"

Still in a daze the boy answered "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

_A couple of minutes ago, in Naruto's world._

Naruto was feeling great. He was finally back in Konoha from his two and half year training trip with Jiraiya, wearing a brand new outfit because Jiraiya's training completely destroyed his old clothes. He was wearing a black and orange jacket; black from a little below the neck up, down the middle and on the arms, with the rest orange. The jacket also had a red circle on the back with a line in the shape of a spiral on it. He had on pants that were the same color orange as the jacket. He was also wearing his headband, the necklace he got from Tsunade and some packs where he kept kunai knifes, shurikens and scrolls. Naruto was standing atop a pole looking over the village thinking _'I am finally back home. I can finally see Sakura and Kakashi again. I can also eat Ichiraku ramen again.'_

Right as Naruto was about to jump down into the village to look for people, something on the ground by a wall caught his eye. So he jumped to the ground and walked over to it. What he saw was an oval shaped wall of swirling colors. Wondering if this was actually there or just an illusion, Naruto picked up a pebble and flicked it at the oval.

The pebble hit the oval and then bounced back and hit Naruto on the forehead, hard. Because this annoyed him, Naruto decided to, without a lot of thought, hit the oval of multiple colors. Expecting to hit resistance, he put all his power behind the blow. But his fist just passed through the wall and because all his power was behind it, the rest of his body followed his fist through the wall.

When Naruto was on the other side of the wall, he was off balance and to help with this an explosion happened right next to him. Which knocked him off his feet and put him in a daze.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please any advice or criticism would be greatly appreciated. Also sorry about this chapter it is mostly background stuff so that people who don't know this series very well, wouldn't be as confused. Future chapters will hopeful be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zero no Jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no tsukaima (a.k.a. Zero's familiar). I am also not trying to steal ****Electronight****'s, ****Jinchurriki plus Vampire****'s or anyone else's work.**

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to everyone that has read & reviewed my story. Without further ado here is the second chapter.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Jutsu/Kyuubi speech"**

Chapter 2

The field of second years was still filled with laughter. And students were saying while laughing "Way to go Louise!" or "Who would have guessed a commoner".

Louise for her part couldn't even hear them. She was just thinking _'This is my powerful, majestic and beautiful familiar?'_ and she went to Colbert and pleaded "Mr. Colbert this is a mistake, please let me redo the summoning."

Colbert then replied "This is a sacred and holy ceremony. One that determines a mage's affinity. You can't just redo it because you don't like what you got. Now continue the ceremony."

"With him?" she whined.

"Yes."

While this was happening Naruto was beginning to recover from his daze and started noticing the things around him. The first thing he noticed was the people. _'Who are all these people?'_ he thought _'They don't look like shinobi.'_ The people in front of him all wore a variation of the same thing. A white shirt or blouse, grey pants or skirt, shoes and a mantle that held a black cloak. They were all looking at a girl with long pink hair. She was currently walking towards him in a way that suggested she was the daughter of some lord. Naruto was thinking _'You know she kind of looks like Sakura, they both have the same pink silky hair.'_

When she got to Naruto, she said "Commoner you should feel honored, this is the only time something like this will ever happen to you." She then continued "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

While this was happening Naruto was thinking _'What? Familiar?'_ and then said "What are you talking about? Where am I? Who are all you people?" But no one paid him any attention. The pink haired girl, whose name was apparently Louise, squatted down, bringing her head to about the same level as the sitting Naruto's head.

A student somewhere in the crowd of them shouted "Go for it Louise!" This started the laughter up again and made Louise blush. The still blushing Louise started to move her head towards Naruto.

Naruto started to say "What are yo-" but was cut off by Louise when she placed both her hands on his face and said "Keep quiet and don't move."

Naruto started thinking _'What is she doing?'_ as Louise continued to move her face towards him. When the answer dawned on Naruto, he thought _'I could just use a substitution to get away, but she looks a lot like Sakura.'_ After thinking this, Naruto slipped away into a daydream.

In this dream Naruto wasn't in this strange land he had just got to, but was back at the Leaf village sitting under a tree next to the lake on team 7's training ground at sunset. Sitting next to Naruto wasn't Louise, the girl he had just met, but Sakura wearing a red kimono, with a little make-up that made her green eyes sparkle all the more and her pink hair done up in a bun with her bangs getting progressively longer from left to right. With the sunset's golden pink light falling on her, she was more beautiful than Naruto could ever remember.

They were staring into each other's eyes, while basking in the sunset's warmth, when Sakura said "I can't believe you're finally back Naruto."

"Yeah I know it's been two and a half years since we last saw each other."

Sakura then cuddled up next to Naruto and said "I've missed you so much."

Naruto put his arm around Sakura, pulling her closer and said "I've missed you too, and now we're here. Together. Alone." With that said they stared into each other's eyes again, slowly bring their heads closer together. When their lips met they both closed their eyes and full immersed themselves in the kiss.

When they separated their lips and Naruto opened his eyes, there before him the beautiful and radiant Sakura was nowhere to be found. Instead Louise the long pink haired girl was there. She was looking at him weirdly_ 'Why was he so into that kiss? What was he thinking about?'_

When Naruto finally realized that Sakura was not next to him anymore, he said "What? Where did Sakura go?"

"Who is Sakura?" Louise asked. Naruto had opened his mouth and was about to speak when he started to get incredible hot and he felt pain throughout his whole body, with the pain the most intense on the back of his left hand. When the pain and heat had become too much, Naruto fainted.

After Naruto had fainted, runes began to form on his left hand. The other second years started wondering, since Naruto wasn't getting up, what happened. They started whispering amongst themselves "What happened?" and "What did Louise do to him?" It was surprising how many different answers they came up with.

Louise was just standing there, wondering what Naruto had been trying to say before he fainted when Colbert walked up. He went to Naruto and looked at the runes on his hand before recording them in his book.

He had to look twice because he thought he saw wrong. He thought _'This can't be. These runes are the same as…'_ Coming out of his mind he declared "Well that concludes the summoning ceremony, everyone you have the rest of the day today and all of tomorrow to get to know your familiar." With that said he left and went to the library to research what he thought he found. All the students dispersed going anywhere they felt like to get to know their familiars. Louise was the only one left in the field with the unconscious Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a dark dank sewer filled with water to the tops of his feet, with a giant cage with a seal on it keeping it locked. Inside the cage two huge red eyes, with slits instead of pupils, opened emitting anger, hate and blood lust. <strong>"Brat, what are you doing here?"<strong>

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being in an immense amount of pain and then nothing." Naruto replied.

"**Well get out of here brat, you're interrupting my nap."**

"You think I want to be here, you must be a bigger idiot then I thought."

BANG! The Kyuubi had rammed himself against the cage and roared **"GET OUT NOW! When I get free I'm going to enjoy torturing you to death."**

"Yeah sure, whatever." Naruto said as he started disappearing from the sewer.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. He was in a plain room with a dresser, a small table, a chair, a window, a large bed and a nightstand next to the bed. Naruto was seated on a stack of hay next to the night stand. The window showed that it was still light out and Naruto guessed it to be a few hours before sunset. "Finally you're awake. I was wondering how long it would take." a voice said from atop the bed. It was Louise, the long, silky, pink haired girl he had met a while ago, who had kissed him for no reason.<p>

Naruto sprung forward, startling Louise, and started asking a million questions: "Who are you?", "Where am I?", "Why did you kiss me?",...

Louise, being overwhelmed with questions, yelled "Shut up, you stupid familiar!"

With it being Naruto, this didn't solve anything. The questions just continued to come. Louise holding her ears started thinking and remembered a silence spell. She pulled out her wand and started the incantation. When she finished she flicked the wand and Naruto exploded.

When Naruto felt the explosion, it reminded him of one of Sakura's punches. When Naruto recovered from the explosion, he asked "What was that for!"

Louise mumbled to herself "I messed up again," and then said to Naruto, "That was for not being quiet. Now stop talking and answer my question, who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leafs and the future Hokage of that village. And who are you?"

"I am your master, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that you are my familiar and I am your master. You must obey my instructions and protect me, even if it means you must give up your life." Louise replied.

"Yeah, right, no one is my master; now tell me where the Fire country is from here?"

"Fire country, what is that?" Louise asked.

Naruto was shocked by this, "You've never heard of the Fire country! What about any of the elemental countries?" When Louise just shook her head, Naruto continued "Then where am I?"

"You are in Tristain of the land of Halkeginia." Louise replied.

Naruto was just beginning to understand how far away from home he was. "no, no, No, No, NO!" Naruto said while progressively getting louder. "I had just gotten back from training with Jiraiya. I was about to see Sakura and Kakashi again. And everyone else. I was going to be able to fulfill my promise with Sakura and get Sasuke back." Naruto continued to rant about what he was going to do. Naruto continued on and on and on, until Louise got annoyed and tried the silence spell again.

Once again she blew up Naruto. "Dang it, will I ever get this right?" Louise mumbled to herself.

Naruto, who had calmed down just enough to not be blabbering out of his mind, asked a question. "Can you please explain this place to me?"

Louise, who was still trying to figure out why none of her spells worked, said, "What do you mean? Sure you're a commoner but you should still know the basics about our world."

"Just play along would ya."

And so Louise started explaining all about the world of Halkeginia. She explained how there were the five countries Albion, Tristain, Romalia, Gallia, and Germania. How each had their own governments and royalty. That they were in Tristain at Tristain Academy of Magic. That there was magic and that all nobles were mages and most mages were nobles but not all of them. How all second year students of the Academy summoned familiars and that familiars were the eternally loyal servants to mages. Naruto, while Louise was explaining all this, was trying to stay awake and pay attention but when Louise was almost finished Naruto couldn't help it any more and fell asleep.

When Louise had noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep, which was due to the fact that he was lightly snoring, she was enraged and yelled "How dare you fall asleep when you master is talking to you." Louise then started casting a fireball spell while Naruto kept snoring. She finished the spell aimed at Naruto and shot the spell. But like all the other times Naruto just blew up.

This woke Naruto up really quickly and caused him to yell, "Would you quit doing that!"

"It was your own fault for falling asleep when I was talking, commoner."

"Would you stop calling me a commoner! I'm not even from this world. I've never heard of mages or familiars or any of this stuff before today. Up until this morning I was peaceful in the Elemental countries, right outside of my village, Konoha."

"Konoha? Elemental countries? What are these places?" Louise asked.

Naruto then started explaining about his life. How he lives in Konoha, a ninja village, and about the elemental countries. Naruto decided to leave out a lot about ninja because he wasn't sure if he could trust Louise yet. But he did tell her some of the basics. That ninjas were trained in combat and that they fulfilled missions for their village. He finished with how he came to be in this world.

Louise was awestruck "So you're ninja from a hidden village somewhere in a forest." When Naruto nodded Louise mumbled "Just perfect. I get stuck with a human familiar, and a nutcase at that."

"Hey! I'm telling the truth."

"Suuuurrrreeee, you are. Now come on, follow me. I'm not going to waste the entire day in here." Louise said.

Louise started off at a brisk pace, which forced Naruto to scramble up and jog to catch up to her. When he did he asked "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the courtyard café." Naruto tried to ask more questions but Louise just ignored him and walked on. After a while Naruto just gave up and followed. When they got to the court yard Naruto froze in his shoes.

There in front of him was a giant blue dragon. "Wow! What is that?" He said as he ran up to it.

Louise yelled after him "Get back here commoner!" Naruto ignored her and started examining the dragon closely. The dragon just sat there a watched Naruto as he walked all around it. When Louise caught up to Naruto, she noticed a table with an umbrella on top of it.

At the table was the short blue haired girl Tabitha along with the fiery red haired Kirche. Kirche was watching Naruto as he essentially crawled all over the dragon and Tabitha was just not paying attention and was reading her book. Kirche said "Wow Louise. Can you really not control your familiar?"

"Shut up Kirche." Louise replied and she was going to say more but was interrupted by Naruto who had just come back.

"What is that thing? I've never seen anything like it befor- Louise look out!" Naruto started running towards Louise, while pulling out a kunai, grabbing her arm and jumped back. Louise had heard what Naruto had said and then looked to where he was. But all she saw was a blur as something grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

When all the motion had stopped Louise yelled "What are you doing, you stupid familiar?"

"I was saving you from that huge lizard thing that was sneaking up behind you!"

Then Kirche joined the conversation and said "What, you mean my familiar, Flame? He would never harm a fly." And then under her breath, "Unless I told him too." Kirche started laughing and Tabitha, who had looked up when Naruto had yelled, went back to reading her book.

Naruto started taking in Kirche and Tabitha. _'Wow would you look at that chest. I think she has even bigger breasts than Tsunade. And that other girl, why is she reading a book right now? She looks even more like a kid than Louise. Is she really 16? I find that hard to believe.'_

Because Naruto was still holding on to Louise, she said "Yeah, now let go of me you stupid familiar."

"Oh. Sorry" Naruto said, and continued while pointing at the dragon. "And if that lizard is your familiar then what is that, and whose familiar is it?"

"That's Tabitha's familiar. It's a wind dragon. And who are you? I'm Kirche."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Naruto Uzumaki? That's quite an unusual name. He doesn't seem that bad Louise."

"Shut up Kirche," Louise said and then to Naruto "Come on familiar, I'm getting a seat over there."

"See you later Naruto" Kirche said while sticking out her chest in a provocative way. Tabitha just kept reading her book uninterested in the events going on around her.

Louise started walking off to get a seat with Naruto right behind her. All the other students in the courtyard café started looking at Louise and Naruto and conversations started to break out throughout the café. "Hey there's Louise and her familiar. I wonder if she actually summoned him. I think she just paid some random commoner to come and act as her familiar." Was just one of the conversations going on. When Louise got to an empty table, she sat down and said to Naruto "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto asked.

"Wow are you clueless? Go and get me some tea." Louise ordered. Naruto, not knowing what else to do, decided to listen and went to get her some tea.

While trying to find where to get tea, Naruto thought _'Man what am I going to do? I'm stuck in this world without any clue on how to get back. I guess I will stick with Louise until I can find some way to get back. Are all nobles like that or is Louise the only quick-tempered obnoxious one. But she is kind of cute, like a mini Sakura. And Kirche. She didn't seem that bad and with that chest and fiery red hair… Jiraiya would have a fun time "researching" her. What about Tabitha? She doesn't seem to talk much…' _

While Naruto was thinking all this, he wasn't watching were he was walking and accidently ran into someone. "Ahhhhh!" Was the scream of the person Naruto had bumped into, as she started falling.

Naruto reacted in an instant once he heard the scream. In one second he was standing where he had first hit the girl and the next he had caught the falling girl. The girl had neck length black hair and she wore what appeared to be a maid's outfit; with a long black skirt and an apron. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

"No problem, it was my fault in the first place."

"Um, you can let go of me now." The girl said while blushing because even though she wasn't falling anymore, Naruto was still holding on to her.

Naruto, realizing what he was doing, let go of her while his face filled with color and said "Sorry."

The girl then asked "You wouldn't happen to be the commoner Miss Vallière summoned, would you?"

"Yeah I guess I would be. I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Naruto replied

"Oh, hello Naruto. I'm Siesta." Siesta said as she bent over to pick up the tray and cakes she had dropped.

"Here let me help you with that." Naruto said.

"Oh no, I could never ask a familiar of a noble to help me pass out cakes."

"It's the least I could I can do, since I knocked you down." So Naruto started holding the tray of cakes as Siesta took the cakes off the tray and gave them to the students.

When there were only two cakes left, Naruto said "I will deliver these last two and you can go do what else you need to do."

"Ok, thank you for the help Naruto. You can give those cakes to the two blond nobles over there." Siesta replied.

Naruto started to leave when he remembered something. "Oh and could you do me a favor? Could you tell me where to get some tea for Louise?"

"I can get some tea and deliver it to her." Siesta said.

"Are you sure, I can do it myself?" Naruto asked.

"No it's fine; it is my job after all."

"Ok thank you." Naruto then continued to deliver the cakes.

The two students, a guy with curly blond hair in a frill-trimmed white shirt and black pants and a girl with blond hair tied into two long twirling ponytails wearing the girl's normal uniform, who Naruto was supposed to deliver the cakes to were in the middle of a conversation. The guy said "Come on Montmorency, my dear. Don't you trust me? You're the only girl I love."

The girl, Montmorency, replied "It's pretty easy not to trust you, Guiche. Every time a girl has passed our table, you would stare at her until she was out of view."

Guiche then said "A rose has many admirers and if I were to ignore those admirers they would disappear."

Naruto having heard this part of the conversation thought _'Is this guy some kind of idiot. I mean first he compares himself to a rose and then he doesn't even make sense with his sentence.'_

Naruto continued to walk to the table, place the cakes on the table and say "Here are your cakes." The noble students just ignored his presence. Naruto started to walk away, and noticed that the students, Montmorency and Guiche, hadn't continued their conversation until he had left.

Naruto headed back to the table Louise was at. When he finally found Louise's table it was already sunset. When Louise saw that Naruto was back she started to yell "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU STUPID FAMILIAR! I've been waiting here for 2 hours, now I'm going to have to punish you!" Louise started chanting a spell.

"Wait what! I didn't do anything." Naruto turned around and hightailed it out of the courtyard. Anyone that had seen Naruto start to run did a double take because they had seen Naruto one second and a fast moving blur the next.

Louise, who had never taken her eyes off Naruto from when she started chanting, was dumbfounded. _'How fast can he run?'_ She thought. Naruto was about to go through a door and be safe from Louise's spell but right as he grabbed the handle.

BOOM! The door exploded and Naruto was hit with the force of the explosion and the remains of the door. While flying back from the explosion Naruto got hit in the head with a large chunk of door, and was knocked unconscious. Louise walked to the still form of the whisker marked boy. "What am I going to do with you?" Louise asked herself.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up for the second time today in the dark dank sewer. <em>'Damn it, not again!'<em> Naruto thought _'Well as long as I'm here I might ask the fox if he knows anything helpful.' _Naruto walked up to the cage and yelled "HEY fox wake up!"

The same red eyes opened up inside the cage, seeming to emit more hate and bloodlust than before. **"Now what do you want brat. I thought I already told you to get out."**

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now I need you to tell me, do you know anything about this place or how I can get back?"

"**And why should I help you?"**

"Because this place has something called magic. And I bet if I told people about you they could help me kill you off. So either help me now or I will tell the people here all about you."

"**Fine, I will see what I can find but it will be pretty limited because I'm trapped inside you. Now leave before you start annoying me again."** With saying that the Kyuubi closed his eyes and Naruto left his inner most mind again.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up again but this time he was back in Louise's room on top of the hay. "Man you sleep a lot." Louise said from atop her bed.<p>

"Hey this is not my fault, you keep blowing me up and knocking me out."

"Hey I am still your master; you will not call me "you". You must always use master or Miss Louise when addressing me."

"Whatever." Naruto said. Louise pretending to not have heard and started to undress. When Naruto noticed what Louise was doing he asked, while blushing, "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting on my nightgown, what else." Louise replied.

"Well aren't you embarrassed to do that in front of a guy?"

"Guy! Where? There's no one here besides you."

"I mean me." Naruto said.

"You," Louise laughed, "You're my familiar you don't count as a guy. Now I need you to wash these before tomorrow." Louise said as she threw her clothes, that she had just taken off, at Naruto.

"Hey these are your …"

"Yes and they need to be washed. So get to it." Louise ordered.

Right as Louise finished saying this, a puff of smoke surrounded Naruto. When the smoke cleared instead of Naruto sitting on the hay, there was a log. _'What just happened?'_ Louise wondered. Then she could hear footsteps outside her door and she figured it out. Somehow Naruto had made some smoke and placed a log where he had been and gone out the door. _'Weird though, I never heard the door open.'_ Saving this for latter, Louise ran after her familiar, yelling "Get back here you stupid familiar!"

Naruto was running down the staircase thinking, _'No way in hell am I washing some girl's recently worn underwear. If Sakura or Tsunade found out I did that who knows how many times I'd be hit.'_

When Naruto got to the ground floor, he heard voices in the hallway in front of him so he stopped next to the doorway and listened. "Lord Guiche I would be honored if you let me bake a soufflé for you," a feminine voice said.

"I'd love to have a taste of that," Guiche replied.

'_Oh great it's that retard romantic guy from the courtyard. Now who is he with?'_ Naruto thought.

"Really?" The girl said.

"Yes. I could never lie when looking it to your beautiful eyes, Katie." Guiche replied.

"Oh, Lord Guiche…." Katie was saying right as Naruto burst through the doorway.

Naruto, who had heard footsteps and shouts coming from the stairs, decided he couldn't waste anymore time and ran through the doorway, interrupting the couple. "Hey familiar! What do you think your doing?" Guiche yelled at Naruto.

"What does it look like? Running." Naruto replied as he ran through the room, going outside. Guiche and Katie stood there awkwardly, trying to get the mood back, when a panting Louise came into the room.

"Hey Louise! Your familiar just passed through here interrupting us. What are you guys doing?" Guiche said.

"He ran away. Now help me catch him." Louise said while trying to catch her breath.

Guiche, who wanted to get away from the awkward moment with Katie, said "Sure," and then to Katie "I will see you tomorrow, my sweet. And hopefully you will have that soufflé ready for me to taste." He then kissed the back of her hand and followed Louise out the door.

Naruto knew he had a minute or two before Louise caught up with him_. 'Now I need to get a survey of the area.'_

Louise and Guiche came out of the tower and Louise said "Where did he go? We were right behind him." After Louise had said this, a rock fell from the sky and hit Guiche on the head.

"Ow! What was that?" Guiche asked while looking up. He continued in a scared voice "L-l-l-l-l-Louise?"

"What Guiche?"

"Look." Guiche said while pointing at the side of the tower.

Louise strained her eyes and then shouted in surprises "What?" Because on the wall Naruto was climbing. Not using his hands, just his feet, walking up the wall.

Louise was shocked and amazed by this. But she did not lose her composure and yelled at Guiche "What are you doing? Just standing there gawking at him. Catch him!" Guiche shook his head and then started casting a spell.

Naruto had heard Louise and Guiche come out the door and was thinking _'Crap! I have to hurry before Louise can blow me up again.' _What Naruto wasn't expecting was to start slipping off the wall. _'What's happening?'_ Guiche had finished the Levitation spell and had cast it on Naruto. Bring Naruto closer, Guiche decided to get revenge on Naruto for ruining his moment awhile ago. He started to swing Naruto around in the air.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto called down. Ignoring him, Guiche continued to swing him around in the air and started to bash him against the wall.

"Guiche stop that!" Louise yelled.

"Louise I have to get revenge on your familiar for ruining my moment with Katie." Guiche responded

"I don't care! Stop this now!" Guiche started ignoring Louise's comments too and continued to hit Naruto against the wall. Naruto, while being repeatedly smashed into a hard brick wall, was thinking of ways to get back at Guiche and right before he lost consciousness he came up with a perfect idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is the second chapter of my first story, I hoped you liked it. First off I would like to thank, again, everyone who has read & reviewed my story. I hope you keep reading, liking (hopeful) and reviewing. I still would appreciate any advice and criticism you can provide. Secondly, this chapter, like the last one, is lacking in action. This is partially due to my laziness and partially due to Naruto not wanting people to know about his abilities. That will change with next chapter. Thirdly, I need to ask a question. When writing the next chapter do you want me to keep the speech like I have, inside the paragraphs, or have it so that the speech is by itself? Fourthly, for those freaks that think there should be more romance, go watch some crappy romance movie for all I care, it will come when it comes (heehee)... Putting inappropriate jokes aside, I cannot and will never guarantee the lengths of my chapters. Some will be longer and some will be shorter. Also I can feel the initial spur of writing fading from my system. So my chapters will begin to slow down in their releases. I can guarantee that I do not intent to let this story die like all the others. I will hopeful be writing this for a long time. Also if you want to ask me a question about something or other, either write it in a review or PM me. I check both so it doesn't matter where you ask it. If you do ask me a question I will reply in a PM as best as I can. So until next chapter see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zero no Jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no tsukaima (a.k.a. Zero's familiar). I am also not trying to steal Electronight's, Jinchurriki plus Vampire's or anyone else's work.**

**A/N: Oh yeah! Another chapter done and another million dollars I don't get. Enjoy!**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Jutsu/Kyuubi speech"**

Chapter 3

"Hey Naruto! Wake up!" A familiar voice yelled at the sleeping Naruto.

"Uh, wh-what?" a recently woken up Naruto said.

"The longer it takes you to get up, the longer it will take us to get back to Konoha!" The voice continued. This got rid of Naruto's drowsiness in a second.

"What! Jiraiya! How did I get back? What happened to Louise and that retarded kid?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about? You went somewhere? Who's Louise?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto shaking his head replied "I don't know. It must have been just a really, really crazy dream."

"Well forget about that. Let's pack up, get something to eat and start heading back to the village." The white haired sage said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. They packed up, had some instant ramen and set off down the road to Konoha. While walking Jiraiya asked a question. "So what was this crazy dream about?"

"It was weird. It seemed so real," Naruto said. "In it, I was in a different world. And there was this girl Louise…" Naruto continued telling Jiraiya about his dream. Jiraiya, who was walking next to Naruto, remained mostly quiet but asked a question from time to time. When Naruto got to his meeting of Kirche and Tabitha, Jiraiya got a perverted look on his face and started writing in his notebook. Naruto went on with his tale and Jiraiya wrote in his book. When Naruto had finished his story, they were almost at the village and Jiraiya was still writing in his book.

After a while Jiraiya stopped writing in his book and said. "That's quite a dream you had there Naruto. Must have been from all the excitement of wanting to see your friends again."

"Yeah must have been." Naruto replied. They then continued walking in silence.

After a while Jiraiya broke the silence and said, with a grin on his face. "So tell me more about this Kirche person."

"Why! So you can use it in those perverted books of yours, pervy sage. Yeah right. I want nothing to do with those books." Naruto declared.

"Come on Naruto, please!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Never!" Throughout the rest of the trip to the leaf village, Jiraiya was pleading, like a child, for more descriptions of the red headed Kirche. Naruto's resolve started to weaken when Jiraiya started offering ramen. Jiraiya was offering two years worth of Ichiraku ramen, when they arrived at the village's front gate. They checked in and walked into the village.

'_Finally!' _Naruto thought as Jiraiya stopped pleading.

"Well I'll go report to Tsunade. You should come in around an hour or so and give your report. Until then, have fun!" Jiraiya said as he left to go to the hokage's office. Naruto started walking through the village, trying to find anyone he knew.

'_Hey is that Sakura?' _Naruto thought as he saw a girl with short bright pink hair. He started to run after the girl, he assumed was Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto called out. Naruto reach out with his hand. He grabbed her shoulder and…

"Sakura!" Naruto called out as he woke up. _'Wh-what?' _Naruto thought as he looked around him. He was in an ordinary room with sunlight pouring through the window. Louise's room. _'So I was never back home. I'm still trapped here with this crazy pink haired girl. What if there's no way back. I will never be able to see Sakura again. Or anyone else for that matter.' _Naruto quickly became depressed while thinking this. Naruto tried to get up when he realized he had a thick iron collar around his neck.

* * *

><p>Louise woke with a start. She felt that something was amiss. She looked over at the hay pile she had dumped Naruto on last night, after putting the iron collar on. On the hay pile wearing the iron collar, was a log. "Where'd that familiar go now?" Louise asked.<p>

"Good morning Louise." A depressed voice said from the window. Naruto was standing there, looking out the window with a frown on his face.

"Oh, there you are. Now come help me get dressed." Louise said.

"Ok." Naruto responded in the same voice from before.

"What's wrong with you?" Louise asked as Naruto helped her change into her uniform.

"I'm stuck here, with no way home." He replied soberly.

"Well stop being depressed. Your creeping me out." Louise said, and then continued once Naruto had finished dressing her, "Well now follow me. We're going to breakfast." Naruto started following Louise with out saying a word. _'What's with him? He wasn't like this yesterday.' _Louise thought as she walked down the stairs, passing a door that was opening.

"Hey there Louise the Zero!" Kirche said as she came out her room.

"Kirche." Louise growled.

"Hey, what did you do to your familiar? He seems down." Kirche asked.

"I don't know! Ever since I woke up he's been like that." Louise responded.

"Have you tried cheering him up?" Kirche asked.

"Why would I do that? Go bother someone else." Louise said, after which she continued down the stairs, followed by the frowning blond haired boy. When they got to the dinning hall, Louise stood next to her chair. She was about to scold Naruto for not pulling out her chair when he did just that. "Thank you." Louise said to Naruto. He just stood behind her chair, expressionless without saying a word. Louise was watching her familiar as he stood there, wondering _'What is wrong with him? He's starting to freak me out,'_ she then said "You can sit down if you want, familiar."

Naruto was about to sit down, when he saw Guiche walking out of the dinning hall. A giant fox-like grin appeared on his face as he remembered his plan for revenge. "Hey Louise! I got to go do something see you later!" He said with his old happy and hyper attitude, with no sign of the depression from that morning.

"What! Where are you going?" Louise said after recovering of the shock Naruto gave her when he went back to his old self.

"To the courtyard café. I need to do something." Naruto answered. He was about to follow Guiche out the door, when he heard a loud growl. He was going to ignore it, thinking it was a dragon or a lizard, when it growled again. _'Oh yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.' _Naruto thought as he realized it was his stomach that was growling. Naruto went to kitchen to get some food. As he was walking in, he found Siesta, who was walking out. "Hey there Siesta!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What are you doing?" Siesta asked.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some food." Naruto replied.

"I can get you some food, if you need it."

"Really? That'd be great. Thank you Siesta." Naruto exclaimed.

"You're welcome Naruto. Follow me." Siesta said while beginning to blush. Siesta took Naruto into the kitchen and sat him down at a table. "I'll be right back with some food." Siesta said as she left.

"Ok." Naruto said. While she was gone, Naruto stared looking around the kitchen. The kitchen was hot and filled with people. Some people were at ovens and fryers, and others were carrying food out the doors. Naruto was surprised that none of the people hit each other and dropped what they were carrying. After a short time Siesta came back carrying a plate.

"Here you go Naruto." Siesta said while placing the plate in front of Naruto.

On the plate were brown fluffy things, a silver stick with four prongs at the end and a silver stick the looked sharp on one end. "What are these and where are the chopsticks?" Naruto asked as he picked up the silver sticks.

Siesta was dumbstruck. "The brown things are pancakes and the things you are holding are a fork and a knife. Have you really never used a fork and knife before or eaten pancakes? Also what are chopsticks?" Siesta asked.

"Chopsticks are what people, from my country, use to eat. I've never used or heard of forks or this pan-cake thing." Naruto explained.

"You're not from around here. Then where are you from?" Siesta asked.

"Very, very far away." Naruto said, with a depressed voice, as a frown appeared on his face. Pushing the thoughts of home away, Naruto tried to eat the pancakes with the fork.

Siesta had seen the frown that had appeared on her friends face as he talked about his home. _'He must miss the people from his home,' _Siesta thought. She also saw how Naruto kept dropping the pancake and fork while trying to eat. Siesta started laughing at scene of a sixteen year old dropping his food and fork as if he was a one year old, and said, "Here let me help you with that."

"Oh, um, thank you." Naruto said, with a small blush on his face, as Siesta took the fork and started feeding him. Unknown to the two, the entire kitchen staff was watching them.

A well-rounded man, Marteau, with a large chef's hat signifying that he was head chef, said, "Looks like Siesta has found someone she likes." After another minute of watching the couple, he clapped his hands and said, "Alright everyone back to work." All the kitchen staff hurried to get back to work, because they did want to get scolded, but almost all of them glance back every once in a while.

After Siesta had finished feeding him, Naruto said, "Thank you Siesta. That was really good." He then stood up and was getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome Naruto. Where are you going?" Siesta questioned.

"I have to go do something." Naruto said with fox-like grin appearing again. "If you want to see, come to the courtyard café in a little bit." With that said Naruto left the kitchen and started getting ready for his revenge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Guiche was sitting in the courtyard café. He was wearing his normal uniform; black pants, a white shirt that was opened up to show of the top part of his chest and a black cape. He was sitting at a table with his artificial rose wand in his mouth. While sitting here, he was thinking <em>'Where is Montmorency? She was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago. If she doesn't get here soon I won't have enough time to get rid of her before Katie comes.'<em>

"Hey there Guiche," a soft feminine voice said, pulling Guiche from his thoughts. Guiche looked at the girl and became confused. Upon seeing his expression the girl said, "You haven't forgotten about me again have you, Guiche?" The girl started laughing, her long golden hair bouncing as she laughed.

Guiche was thinking _'Who is this girl? I've never seen her before... I think.' _The girl had golden blond hair with long bangs that covered her forehead and sides of her face and two long pony tails; one on each side of her head. She also had large sparkling blue eyes with long eyelashes, soft-looking lightly tanned skin, and a large ivory white smile that was outlined in scarlet lips. She wore a white blouse; that showed of her ample chest and curves, skin-tight black shorts that encased her long sexy legs and curvy hips and a black cape. Her outfit looked a lot like the girl's uniform but it seemed different at the same time. _'Yeah, there's no way I would ever forget a girl like this.' _Guiche thought as continued taking in the beauty in front of him.

"You really don't remember me, do you Guiche?" The girl asked with a pout on her face. She then continued, "Come on Guiche. It's me. Sarah."

'_Sarah. That seems familiar. I could have forgotten her.' _Guiche thought and then said, "Sorry Sarah. My mind just kind of blanked of a sec. How are you?"

"I've been good, except I've missed you," the girl replied in a shy voice with blush filling her face. She then grabbed his arm and clung to it.

"What are you doing?" Guiche asked the blushing blond.

Before she could answer a menacing aura filled the courtyard. A voice, filled with hate, yelled, "GUICHE! What are you doing with that girl?"

"Ah, Montmorency! No, this isn't as it seems! I don't even know this girl!" Guiche said.

"Oh really. She's clinging to you as if her life depends on it." Montmorency stated.

"B-But, but…" Guiche tried.

"No buts, you're not getting out of this, Guiche. And you, who are you?" Montmorency asked.

"Me? I'm Sarah, Guiche's girlfriend." Sarah said, with a snug look on her face as she continued to cling to Guiche's arm.

"G-G-Gi-Girlfriend?" Montmorency screeched.

* * *

><p>While this situation was playing out, Naruto was hiding in a bush, with his fox-like grin on his face, trying to hold his laughter in. His plan was going perfectly. No one suspected that the Sarah girl was actually one of his clones using <strong>Oiroke no Jutsu.<strong>

Right then the shouting got even louder, causing Naruto to burst into laughter. After Naruto got control of himself, he thought, _'Man this is great. This is what you get for messing with me, Guiche. And the best part is no one here knows I can do this, so they can't blame me.' _Naruto broke into laughter again. _'I better get ready though, I have to start the next phase here soon.'_

It was a couple of minutes before Naruto spotted the person, who made up the next phase, off in then distance. During the time he was waiting, the situation with Guiche was getting louder, crazier and drawing a big crowd. Most of the shouting was from Montmorency and Guiche while 'Sarah' was clinging to Guiche. Naruto left his hiding spot in the bush to go get the person. When he got to her, he asked, "You're Katie, right?"

"Yes, I am. Do you need something; because whatever it is I'm busy. I'm looking Guiche." Katie said, in the tone all nobles use when they talk to someone they feel is inferior to them.

"Oh, well I was going to show you were Guiche was, but if you're busy…" Naruto said.

"You know where Lord Guiche is. Would you please show me?" Katie responded, in a voice completely opposite to her voice from before.

"Sure, follow me." Naruto replied. He started leading Katie over to where Guiche was arguing with Montmorency and trying to shake off 'Sarah'. When they got to the crowd, surrounding Guiche, Naruto said, "Here we are."

Katie ignored what Naruto had said and was staring at the scene in front of her. Montmorency was yelling at Guiche about betrayal and that they were over, while Guiche was looking down ashamed and being clung to by a cute blond haired girl. Katie couldn't believe her eyes. She started walking towards Guiche and said, "Lord Guiche. There were rumors that you were with Montmorency but now you're with this blond girl." Katie started crying.

"No Katie this is a misunderstanding. You're the only one I could love." Guiche said, while trying to pry 'Sarah' off him. This started Montmorency up again.

"Oh, so now she is the one you love. What about me and you. Is that anything to you?" Montmorency started. She then continued to rant more.

Katie, who was still crying, couldn't take it anymore. "Guiche, how could you?" After saying this she slapped Guiche as hard as she could and ran off crying profusely.

Naruto, who was still at the front of the crowd, decided to say something. "Wow Guiche. It takes some pretty big idiots to two-time, but to triple-time. Wow. They're going to have to come up with a new word to describe how idiotic you are." Everyone in the crowd started to laugh at Naruto's comment.

"You!" Guiche yelled as he pointed at Naruto. "This is you're fault," Naruto stiffened at these word, because he thought he was somehow found out, until Guiche finished his sentence, "somehow."

"Oh really. Even if I somehow set this up, what are you going to do about?" Naruto asked.

Guiche, shaking with anger, said "You, I challenge you to a duel!"

The crowd was shocked and was filled with whispers. "A noble challenging a commoner, what has the world come to?" "There's no way he will accept. Commoners are too afraid of nobles."

"A duel, huh? I accept!" Naruto proclaimed. The crowd was silenced. No one thought he would actually accept. They thought he would be quivering in his boots too scared to answer. Even Guiche was startled by his calm and steadfast voice.

"Fine, we shall fight in the Vestri Courtyard, in five minutes." After saying this, Guiche pried 'Sarah' off his arm, turned and left. Most of the crowd followed Guiche to the Vestri Courtyard. 'Sarah' winked at Naruto and went off somewhere, where no one would see her disappear into a puff of smoke.

Louise, who had arrived at the courtyard café and heard Guiche's challenge, ran up to Naruto and yelled. "Familiar! What are you doing, accepting that challenge? A commoner like you could never defeat a noble. We have to go apologize to Guiche so this fight stops." Louise tried to grab Naruto's arm and pull him along.

Naruto avoided her grab and asked. "Why would I apologize to him? He challenged me and I accepted. I will never go back on my word, because that's my ninja way."

"Who cares about some stupid 'ninja way'! There is no way you can beat him!" Louise shouted.

"First off, never insult my ninja way." Naruto said in a serious voice, and then continued in his normal voice, "Secondly, I've been in my fair share of fights. So there's no need to worry."

"I wasn't worrying." Louise said in an embarrassed voice with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't." Naruto said sarcastically, and then to what was left of the crowd, "So where is this Vestri Courtyard?"

* * *

><p>Colbert was running towards the headmaster's office. When he got there he burst through the door and said, "Headmaster Osmond, I have some troubling news."<p>

Osmond, who was sitting behind his desk, asked "Oh, Colbert. What could it be now?"

"Well, you know the familiar that Miss Vallière summoned, the human." Colbert said.

"Yes, what about him?" Osmond asked.

"The rune that appeared on his hand, it was one I have never seen before. And when I searched the library for a record on familiar's runes, I found this." Colbert said as he handed Osmond a large dusty book.

"This is…" Osmond said as he read the page marked in the book. "Is this true?" He asked as he finished reading.

"I don't know. If it is true, I have no idea what it could mean for the world." Colbert answered.

"Well all we can do for now is observe. If it turns out to be true, if he is the Gandálfr, we will go from there." Osmond said.

"Ok and um…" Colbert was saying when he was interrupted by some loud shouts outside. "What is that?" Colbert asked.

"Hum, I wonder…" Osmond said as he waved his staff at a big mirror on his wall. The mirror went completely black and then filled with a scene outside. There was a crowd of people surrounding three figures. Guiche, Louise and Naruto.

* * *

><p>The Vestri Courtyard was a large field between two of the towers. There wasn't a lot to see, so it was usually devoid of people. But today it was filled with a large crowd of people. They were all there to watch the duel between Guiche and Naruto. "So you decide to show up. That alone shows that you are courageous. Or incredibly stupid." Guiche called out to Naruto.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Are we going to fight or not?" Naruto asked.

"No you're not. Apologize to him now, familiar!" Louise demanded.

Naruto was getting annoyed from all of Louise's comments of apologizing and backing down from the fight. When Louise began to say, "Guiche my familiar isn't here to fight; he is here to apolo…" Naruto picked Louise up and put her over his shoulder. Louise started screaming, "Stupid familiar, you dare touch your master! Put me down now!"

Naruto ignored her comments and took her to the side, at the front of the crowd. Where he set her down, looked into her eyes and said, "Shut up and stay here." Louise became quiet and looked away, with a small blush on her face. Naruto walked back to the center of the crowd and said, "Let's start this."

"I couldn't agree more." Guiche replied, which caused the crowd to start an uproar of cheers. Guiche flicked his rose-wand and a petal came off. The petal flew in front of him and landed on the ground. Where it landed, a large bronze statue appeared. "This is my valkyrie; it shall be your opponent." Guiche said.

"So you're going to just hide, while your statue does all the work. Pathetic. Looks like I will just have to go through your statue to get to you." Naruto said as he stood in front of the statue. Naruto noticed that the statue had started to move but he wasn't fast enough to dodge. He was hit square in the chest and was sent flying back. Naruto was surprised at how agile and strong the statue was.

Louise ran up to the lying Naruto and said, "See I told you, a commoner can never take on a noble. If you give up and apologize now, you might be able to walk away from this, alive."

"I thought I told you to stay put." Naruto said while still on the ground.

At the same time Siesta was in the back of the crowd. She had seen Guiche challenged Naruto to a duel and Naruto's acceptance. She had been scared for her friend because she believed that a commoner could never beat a noble. So she had followed the crowd to the Vestri Courtyard. She was turning around and was about to leave when she heard Naruto shout out, as he got off the ground, "You call that a punch. Something as weak as that will never keep me down. I will never give up no matter what the cost!" Siesta looked back at the fight and saw that Naruto was back on his feet, getting ready to attack.

"So you were able to get up again. If you …" Guiche was saying when he was hit by the head of his valkyrie. "Ouch" Guiche said as he fell on his butt, with the head on his lap.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked while standing over the crumpled body of the valkyrie, "Because if that is, this is going to be a pretty easy fight."

The crowd was astounded. They had all seen Naruto stand up, get into a fighting position and run and punch the head straight off the statue. None of the gathered nobles had ever seen a commoner that could do what Naruto just did. Louise was thinking, _'No way. A commoner can never beat a noble. It's just not possible.' _

Guiche threw the head to the side, got to his feet and yelled, "How dare you destroy my valkyrie!" He then waved his rose-wand and six more petals came off. Forming six more valkyries.

"Finally getting serious are ya? Ha, this is going to be fun!" Naruto said while getting ready to take on the six valkyries. The six statues started running towards Naruto. Naruto sprang into action before they could reach him. He ran towards the first statue, jumped onto its shoulders and pushed off its back, flying high into the sky. While flying through the air, Naruto threw several shurikens at Guiche, hoping to scare him and force him back. Naruto landed on the valkyrie closest to Guiche, crushing it to pieces, at the same time the shurikens landed in front of Guiche.

"Ah!" Guiche shouted in surprise, as the shurikens landed, causing him to fall on his butt again.

Naruto, on the other hand, was squaring off with another of the statues. The statue threw a punch at Naruto which he easily dodged. He retaliated with a punch to the stomach and his fist went straight through it. While Naruto was shaking the valkyrie of his arm, the other four started circling around him. They all started throwing small quick punches, hoping to be able to hit him once.

Naruto was having a tough time dodging all the punches. _'I can't keep this up forever. I'm going to have to do something.' _Naruto thought. So he jumped into the air, took out a kunai, and threw it into one of the valkyrie's heads, making it stumble backwards. When he landed, he ducked under another punch, grabbed the arm of that valkyrie and smashed the statue into another, breaking them both, sending bronze shards and dust everywhere.

The second to last valkyrie, not wanting to miss the opportunity created by the dust, reacted immediately. Sending a punch straight for Naruto's distracted head. When the statue's fist was about to connect with Naruto's head, Naruto disappeared. He appeared again behind the statue, grabbing its arm and brought the arm behind its back and ripped it off. He then continued to rip off its head.

Leaving one statue left to deal with. The statue with the kunai stuck in its face. They squared off. The statue threw the first punch. Naruto easily dodged to the left of the arm. He then grabbed hold of the kunai and pulled it out of the statue's face. Causing the statue to stumble forward. Naruto kicked the legs out from under the statue and while it was falling punched it in the back. Taking it to the ground where it exploded into more bronze shards and dust. The existing dust cloud grew larger and hid Naruto from few.

The crowd was confused. They had seen Naruto take down the statues but they just couldn't believe it. A commoner could never destroy so many statues. They all expected a statue to come out of the dust carrying a crumpled and beaten Naruto. Guiche expecting the same thing approached the dust cloud. A voice sounded out from the cloud, only loud enough for Guiche to hear, "That was fun Guiche. We should do this again some time."

Guiche was confused when he heard the voice and said, "Wh-What? How did you?" The owner of the voice stepped closer to the edge of the smoke, allowing only Guiche to see. "Sarah? How did you get in ther-?" Guiche continued, until he noticed something he hadn't before. 'Sarah' had the same six whisker marks as Naruto. He then looked at her more closely. He noticed that she and Naruto had the same blond hair and blue eyes and that she wasn't wearing the same thing as before. She was wearing Naruto's orange jacket and black pants.

As Guiche noticed all these things he was first stricken and his faced filled with rage. "Y-you? That was you?" He yelled.

The recently revealed Naruto stared laughing. "Finally noticed did ya." He said, before releasing the jutsu, going back to his original form.

"You, how dare you. This is all your fault." Guiche yelled with rage radiating off of him. "I'm going to destroy you!" Letting the rage take over, Guiche started creating hundreds of valkyries. Far exceeding his normal limit because of the energy the rage supplied him.

The crowd was getting scared. First, a commoner had destroyed seven statues single-handedly. And now, Guiche was acting crazy and making hundreds of valkyries. All of the nobles and Siesta left to find shelter inside one of the towers. The only person left, besides Naruto and Guiche, was Louise. Louise had moved next to Naruto while everyone else was fleeing. "We have to leave, familiar. Now! Before those statues reach us." Louise ordered.

"Why? This just got interesting. If you are scared, then you should leave." Naruto said.

"Leave? No I'm not leaving you behind. No self-respecting mage would ever leave their familiar behind." Louise responded.

"Whatever. Just stay behind my clone and you will be safe." Naruto said while bringing his hands together and making a hand sign.

"Clone? What are you talking about?" Louise asked while blushing a little.

Ignoring her comment, Naruto shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Fifty Narutos appeared around the first.

"Wh-what just happened? Why are there more of you?" The confused and shocked Louise asked. One of the Narutos walked back to Louise, while the rest ran into the growing swarm of statues.

"It's hard to explain. I will tell you later. After this is over." The Naruto clone answered.

Louise started to ask more questions but was interrupted by the yells of the Narutos that started fighting the statues. The courtyard became even more chaotic. After the initial collision, each of the Narutos were taking on several valkyries. A few of the Narutos had paired up with another and fought back to back, but most were by themselves. The Narutos were easily destroying the statues, but with Guiche making more, they weren't making any progress in subduing the army.

Four of the valkyries broke off from the main group and went towards Louise and the clone. The Naruto clone had a tough time fighting the statues, because he also had to defend Louise. He was able to destroy two of the valkyries before Louise screamed when she tripped over a stick. The Naruto clone was distracted and was hit in the gut and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Louise was left alone, on the ground, with the last two valkyries. She was scared, scared for one of the first times in her pampered life. One of the valkyries slowly walked towards her and Louise cried, "Naruto! Help!" The valkyrie got to Louise slowly lifted its fist and Louise thought, _'Is this how it's all going to end. Will I never be able to see Chii-nee-sama again?" _Louise closed her eyes not wanting to see the end. The next thing Louise felt was a gust of wind and then…

Nothing.

Louise opened her eyes wondering what happened and saw Naruto standing over her, blocking the valkyrie's punch, with both of his arms. He asked "Louise are you ok?"

Louise, with a large blush on her face, weakly answered, "Yes."

"Ok. Good." Naruto replied. He then thrust his arms forward, pushing the valkyrie away and continued with a punch that sent the valkyrie flying. The other valkyrie didn't even get a chance to move before Naruto's punch broke a hole through its neck. Naruto went back to Louise and asked again, "Are you sure, you're ok?"

"Yes, I am fine, except I think I sprained my ankle." Louise answered and then asked, "Are you they real Naruto?"

"Yes, I'm the real Naruto." Naruto said and then to himself, "This has gone on long enough." He made another hand sign, said, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** And created five clones. "Louise I will be right back." Naruto said to Louise as he left.

"Wait, where are y-" Louise started but Naruto was already gone.

Naruto left Louise to go and find Guiche. It wasn't that hard considering it was were all the statues were coming from. Naruto sneaked past the statues that were going to fight the clones and confronted Guiche. "This has to stop, Guiche. Someone could get hurt."

Guiche still filled with rage, yelled "It's all your fault. Montmorency and Katie hate me now."

"That was bound to happen eventually. What would you have done if they found out some other way?" Naruto asked.

Guiche just yelled an angry roar and started taking control of the earth. He used it to form a hand and tried to hit Naruto with it. The fist speeded towards Naruto. He rolled to the right of the earth fist and got up again. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to get me." Naruto gloated

Guiche shot more and more fists of earth at Naruto, missing every time. Naruto was about to gloat again when two valkyries came up from behind and grabbed his arms. "Not so tough, now are ya!" Guiche yelled at Naruto and fired off another earth fist. The fist flew across the ground and hit Naruto, creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" Guiche shouted.

From behind him, Naruto said, "You should never lose sight of your enemy." And then shouted, **"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death." **The next thing Guiche felt was intense pain in his lower region. He went flying through the air and landed with a THUD.

All the fighting around stopped as the valkyries stopped moving, fell to the earth and disappeared. Naruto walked back to Louise and said, "Don't worry; Guiche will be out of it for a while."

"Ok, but what do you do with all the clones?" Louise asked.

"This." Naruto responded as he released the jutsu. All the clones disappeared.

"You're going to have to explain this to me later." Louise said.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied. He then picked Louise up with one arm under her back and the other under her legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Louise asked, with the blush from earlier returning.

"You said you sprained your ankle, so I'm carrying you to the infirmary." Naruto answered.

"O-ok." Louise said, with the blush growing redder. She then leaned into Naruto and closed her eyes, leaving herself in his care.

After a little bit of walking Naruto asked, "Um… Where is the infirmary?"

* * *

><p>After dropping off Louise at the infirmary, Naruto went back outside picked up two sticks and went to Louise's room. He took out a kunai and started peeling one of the sticks. After he finished the first stick, Naruto got bored. He then thought of something. He walked to the mirror and used his <strong>Oiroke no Jutsu<strong>. While looking at 'herself' in the mirror, Naruto said "It never ceases to amaze me how many people fall for this."

* * *

><p>Colbert and Osmond had both watched Naruto's and Guiche's fight. Colbert was amazed. "How can a commoner defeat a noble? This has never been done before. And he used magic! How else could he make those clones? And so many!"<p>

Colbert continued ranting, while Osmond had a serious expression on his face. "Colbert." He said calmly. "I think that even if he isn't the Gandálfr, that we should observe him." He thought for a little more and said, "That's it. I've decided. Colbert I'm putting you in charge of observing him. You are to report to me once a week about anything you have learned."

"Yes sir." Colbert replied before he took the dusty book and left.

"This Naruto. He is going to make this place a lot more interesting." Osmond said as he laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>After Naruto had dropped Louise off at the infirmary, she had one of the nurses treat her ankle. It was about thirty minutes before they released Louise. While walking back she thought back to what had happened. When she got to when Naruto saved her, she started to feel weird. <em>'What's this feeling?'<em> She thought, _'My heart is getting faster and my mind feels all jumbled up. Why is this happening?' _

Louise shook her head and tried to clear her mind. But even after trying to clear her head for a while, she kept feeling the same way, so she decided to try and figure out what was causing her to feel this way. She thought back to what happened again, and when she got to Naruto saving her, the feeling intensified. She decided that this could only mean one thing. _'This must be Naruto's fault!' _Thinking this, she charged back to her room to punish Naruto for making her feel this way.

But when Louise got back to her room, she didn't find Naruto, she found a long blond haired girl with a large bust starting into her mirror. Louise became confused and lost her rage for the time being, because the girl was wearing the same jacket and pants as Naruto and she had the same whisker markings as him. "Who are you?" Louise asked.

The girl jumped from surprise and said, "Oh, you surpris…." But stopped midway when she noticed it was Louise and then, in an awkward voice, said, "Hello Louise."

"How do you know my name? And why are you wearing Naruto's clothes?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, about that…" The girl said as she released the jutsu and a cloud of smoke appeared around her. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing there.

**Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**A/N: And thus ends the third chapter of my story. I would like to give a huge thanks to everyone who has read & reviewed. Please continue to read and review. I still want any advice and criticism you can provide. **

**With this chapter I would like to know three things. One, if anyone did not know that 'Sarah' was just Naruto's clone until I said it. Two, what you thought of the action scene. And three, just your thoughts in general about the chapter. **

**I decided to make a forum for this story. Mostly as a place for me to put updates about the story in between chapters, but you can also use it as a place to take about this or ask me questions if you want. It has the same name as the story, Zero no Jutsu. **

**I will use the Japanese names for Jutsus with a key at the bottom, but I decided to leave One Thousand Year of Death in english because I didn't think many people would understand it right away if I left it in Japanese. **

**I would say I'm sorry for it taking so long but, like I said before, the next chapters will slow down in their releases. But I still do not plan on stopping any time soon, so don't worry. Not a lot else to say. I will still answer any questions. So, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zero no Jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no tsukaima (a.k.a. Zero's familiar). I am also not trying to steal Electronight's, Jinchurriki plus Vampire's or anyone else's work.**

**A/N: First off, a clarification point. Only Guiche saw that Naruto was 'Sarah', so that's why Louise is freaking out. Second, I'm terribly sorry about how I started this chapter. It was the best I could come up with. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Jutsu/Nine-tail's cloak/Kyuubi speech"**

Chapter 4

Louise was in her room with Naruto who had just been a girl. "What th-? How di-? Who?" Louise asked before she started muttering incoherently.

"Louise, you need to calm down. I can explain." Naruto said.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! You were just a girl! And you're telling me to calm down! Are you crazy? What kind of…" Louise was saying until she got light headed and started swaying a little.

Seeing this Naruto asked, "Are you ok, Louise?"

"I think so," Louise said slowly. "I just got light hea…" She was saying when she fell over and fainted.

Naruto caught her right before she hit the ground. "Just perfect." Naruto said as he lifted her up. He took her to her bed and laid her down. _'Now what?' _Naruto wondered. He decided to start peeling the second stick.

It was about five minutes before Louise came too. "Finally awake are ya." Naruto said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess. What happened? I remember seeing a girl turn into you. But that can't be." Louise replied, as she sat up.

Naruto sighed. "I guess I better start my explanation." He said and he started explaining more about ninja. "So I already told you that ninjas were trained in combat. That's barely scratching the surface. You see ninjas are trained to use jutsus using chakra…"

What proceeded was a long confusing explanation about ninjas. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, chakra, scrolls and weapons all came up during it. Louise was getting more and more confused by the second. "Wait, wait! Slow down. This isn't making any sense." Louise complained.

"I know what you mean." Naruto said, "When I was younger, this stuff just flew by my head. People always had to explain these to me multiple times. Like this one time Sakura had to…" Naruto stopped peeling the stick as he thought of home again. His mouth slowly began to drop as a frown appeared on his face. He wondered if any of them were looking for him, or if they even knew he was gone.

Louise, who had failed to notice the frown that had appeared on the blonds face, asked, "You keep talking about this Sakura person. Who is she? Is she a friend of yours?"

Naruto, with his frown growing larger, said in a depressed voice, "She's a friend of mine. Back in my world." Naruto was silent for a little bit before going back to peeling the stick and said, with the frown never leaving his face, "Anyway, it would be easier to show you, rather than try explaining it all again." He then created a clone using **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. "This is a clone I can make using chakra. It can do anything I can but it will dissipate if it gets injured, runs out of chakra or if I release it. This is a Ninjutsu. Another Ninjutsu, the one you saw before, is one used mostly for distractions." Naruto explained and then he had his clone use **Oiroke no Jutsu**.

Louise looked over the girl again, trying not to freak out. After she calmed down a little bit she said, "And you can hold that form for as long as you like."

"No. I can only keep that form until I run out of chakra." Naruto explained.

Louise tried to comprehend all that was told to her. She slowly became annoyed from it all. "Ah! This is too confusing. Forget I ever asked." Louise shouted in frustration, as she flung her head down into one of her pillows.

"Sure." Naruto said. There was silence for a few seconds before Naruto exclaimed, "Yes! It's finished."

"Eh? What's finished?" Louise asked, her voiced muffled by the pillow.

"These chopsticks I was making." Naruto replied.

"Chopsticks? What are those? Louise asked when taking her head out of her pillow.

Naruto, lifting up the sticks so Louise can see, said, "These are chopsticks, and they're used to eat food where I'm from."

"Oh." Louise said, getting bored very quickly. Her eyes drifting away as Naruto looked over his work. "Why is she still here?" Louise asked coldly as she noticed Naruto's clone was still there.

"I never released it." Naruto said while making sure the chopsticks where smooth.

"Well release it or whatever, it's annoying to have two of you. Especially when one of them is a gir…" Louise said until she realized something about the clone. "Hey!" Louise yelled in an angry voice. "Are you trying to insult me, your master? Why does your clone have bigger breasts than me?"

Naruto had a blank stare on his face as he looked between Louise and his henged clone. Then in a straight face, he answered, "Of course it does! Wouldn't be much of a distraction if it didn't."

Her anger growing, Louise shouted, "Well get rid of it already!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said while putting his chopsticks down and releasing the clone.

"Good." Louise said. She then let her head fall into her pillow again. It was a couple minutes later when she heard a quiet chuckle. "What was that, Naruto?" Louise asked, the anger in her voice still clear even through the pillow.

Naruto started to sweat. He had been thinking that if she got this mad from just the size of her bust, then she would be even more furious if someone, like Jiraiya, tried to peek at her while she was changing. And the decimation that would follow. "I didn't say anything" Naruto said awkwardly while trying to remain calm.

"Oh, really." Louise said menacingly as she slowly brought her head up from the pillow. "Because I'm pretty sure I heard you just laugh."

"That's weird 'cause I was just sitting here, not doing anything." Naruto said, while his mind was yelling at him to get out before she could do anything.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Louise replied sarcastically, the anger radiating off of her. She slowly got off her bed and walked to her dresser. She started rummaging around for something and said, "My sister gave me this, a short awhile ago, saying I would need it. I never thought that I would have to use it so soon though." She picked up what looked like a whip and started walking to Naruto. "So, are you going to repeat what you just did or should I just punish you now?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her, then the whip, and then back to her and said, "Well…" And he was off his butt and heading for the door in less than a second.

"Oh, no you don't!" Louise yelled at Naruto. She cast a lock spell on the door and for once it didn't blow up. Naruto got to the door and tried to open it. When it didn't open, Louise said coldly, "Hey, would you look at that. I actually successful cast a spell. Well that makes this easier."

* * *

><p>Naruto had spent the rest of the night dodging Louise and her whip. Eventually he ran to the window, opened it, climbed out and climbed to the top of the tower. Much to the annoyance of the pink haired noble. She was screaming out the window for Naruto to come back down and take his punishment.<p>

After a great deal of shouting, Louise quieted down and went back to her bed. Naruto thought, _'Finally, she stopped shouting. She shouts louder than Kiba.' _Obviously thinking back to one of his many fights with the Kiba. _'What am I going to do?'_

Naruto sat staring at the stars and two moons for a while, thinking of home. When he was done, he walked back down to wall to Louise's window. He looked in and saw that Louise was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He quietly opened the window, crawled in, closed the window and sneaked over to his make-shift bed. Naruto laid down and went to sleep, but before he did, he heard Louise mumble something about him and to stop touching her somewhere.

Naruto's dreams were filled with anguish and torment. First he was in a long hallway. At the end of it was Sakura. Naruto started running towards her, but the more he ran the farther away she seemed to get. "Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto called out as she got farther and farther away. "Sakura." Naruto said sadly, as she disappeared.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground looking up towards the sky. He heard a person walking towards him, Naruto tried to move his head but he wasn't able to. The person walked right up to Naruto. Naruto was shocked to see the person. Standing above him was none other than Sasuke. _'Sasuke!' _Naruto tried to shout but he wasn't able to move his lips.

Sasuke opened his mouth, and from his mouth didn't come his voice but Orochimaru's. "How sad. A pathetic little ninja, too weak to even save his best friend. You tried so hard but you weren't able to do it. Now Sasuke is mine, and you will never be able to get him back." Orochimaru laughed as he turned and left.

'_Sasuke! No! I'm too late.' _Naruto thought as he mentally beat himself up for not saving his best friend.

Another set of feet were heard walking towards Naruto. This time it was Sakura standing over Naruto. She was crying. Pearly tears running down her face and landing on his face. "Naruto how could you? You promised me you would get him back. You promised! You said you would never go back on your word. You're just a liar. You could never protect anyone." After saying this she broke down into more tears. She was sobbing loudly as many tears fell from her face.

'_Sakura, no, this can't be. I would never go back on my word. Never.' _Naruto thought as Sakura's tears continued to land on his face.

Naruto blinked and once again he was in a different place. He was in a giant dome like room. One he didn't recognize. He punched the ground and tears began to fall. He was still broken from what he had seen. Voices started sounding out from no where inside the room.

"Demon" "Deadlast" "Loser" "Fox" "Couldn't save" "Monster" "Dope" "Idiot" "Fox child" "Brat". The voices started out just as the people of Konoha. Then other voices added into the mix. First was Sakura, then Sasuke and the rest of his friends. All the voices had different tones. Some were angry, others were mocking and, worst of all, some were filled with fear. They kept repeating themselves, getting louder and louder, overpowering everything else.

Naruto was covering his ears trying to block to words. "No, no shut up!" Naruto screamed. He fell onto the ground going into a fetal position. Remembering all the pain and loneliness from his childhood. He was about to go insane from it all, when the voices just stopped. Naruto stayed in the fetal position until he felt a warm light hitting him.

Naruto slowly came out of the fetal position and noticed he wasn't in the dome room anymore. He was floating in darkness, with only the one light. Out of the darkness came two voices speaking in unison, one male and one female. "NARUTO UZUMAKI DO NOT WORRY. EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SEEN HERE HAS JUST BEEN A DREAM. SASUKE HAS NOT BEEN TAKEN OVER BY OROCHIMARU YET."

"Wait, what? What do you mean? How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

The two voices ignoring the whiskered blond continued, "NARUTO YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE THE PROTECTER OF VOID. YOU MUST PROTECT HER FROM DANGER."

"Void? Danger? What are you talking about?"

"THERE WILL BE MANY DANGERS AND CHOICES ON THIS PATH." The voices said, once again ignoring Naruto. "IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE THE ONLY WAY TO GET BACK TO YOUR WORLD IS TO…"

"OW!" Naruto screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. "What was that?" Naruto mumbled. It took him a few seconds before he noticed he wasn't in the dark space anymore. He was back in Louise's room, on the hay pile with an annoyed looking Louise standing over him. "What did you do that for?" Naruto angrily asked Louise, who had apparently kicked him.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep. It was quite annoying. You even woke me up." Louise stated.

"So you kicked me?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yes, what else was I suppose to do. You were being annoying and you never received your whole punishment last night for that clone." Louise said as she sat down on the edge of her bed, "Now go get my clothes from that dresser."

"Why do I have to do that? Do it yourself." Naruto replied.

"I can't stay in my nightgown all day and if there are any servants available a noble will never dress themselves." Louise said in a stuck-up tone.

"Sounds more like being lazy to me." Naruto mumbled as he got up and went to the dresser. He got one of her blouses and one of her gray skirts. He looked in the last drawer and immediately closed it and took the other clothes to Louise. "Here." Naruto said with a slight blush in his face.

"And the panties?" Louise asked.

"Get them yourself." Naruto responded as he turned away and walked to window.

"Fine, for today and today only I will allow you to slack off your job as my familiar." Louise said walking to her dresser and getting her undergarments.

"Hm." Was Naruto's only reply as he looked out at the scenery thinking about his dream. _'So it was only a dream. That's good. But what were those voices about to say? They were cut off before they could say how I could go home. They also said I would be giving up from the challenge if I went home. What challenge? Being the protector of void. What does that even mean?' _

"Naruto we're leaving." Louise said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Were to?" He asked.

"Breakfast." Louise replied as she opened the door, but stopped before she walked out, "Also I don't want you to using any of that ninja mumbo jumbo in front of the other students."

"Why?" Naruto asked still looking out the window.

"Because if anyone sees you using them, they will think you're a mage or something else, and that wouldn't be good." Louise responded just before she closed the door.

Naruto left his spot by the window, grabbed his chopsticks and went after Louise. They walked in silence as they went to the dinning hall. The dinning hall was filled with all the students and the serving staff. The students were talking amongst themselves while the serving staff worked tirelessly to deliver the food and drink to the nobles.

All the conversations and activity stopped as Louise and Naruto walked in. The rumors had spread pretty quickly that a commoner had fought a noble. Seeing that the commoner wasn't dead and didn't even look hurt, the rumors flew faster and crazier, at least crazier to the nobles. Although the crazier it seemed, the closer it probably was to the truth.

Louise continued walking to the second year table, with Naruto right behind her. When they got to her seat, Naruto rushed forward and pulled her chair out, saying "Allow me." He then fluffed the cushion on the chair for Louise.

"Thank you Naruto. That will be enough." Louise said after recovering from the shock of Naruto actually doing his 'job' right.

"Well then I will be off." Naruto said as he let go of the cushion and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"To get some food from the kitchen." Naruto replied.

"Oh, ok." Louise said. _'I was going to give him some food though.' _She thought as Naruto left for the kitchen. She was still standing after Naruto had gone into the kitchen. Seeing that he wasn't coming back, she sat down and heard a loud farting sound fill the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't in the kitchen for more than a minute before he heard the dinning hall fill with laughter. Naruto started laughing. It seemed like his little prank had worked. While fluffing the cushion, Naruto had stealthily hidden a whoopee cushion under the original cushion. <em>'Good thing I know how to make a whoopee cushion out of nothing but a bag and a couple of straws. That's what she gets for trying to whip me last night and for kicking me this morning.'<em>

Naruto started looking around the kitchen to see if he could find Siesta. Before he got that far into the kitchen a loud shout caught his attention. "Our Fist!" The person who had shouted this was none other than Marteau, the head chief.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked the well-rounded man.

Coming over to the orange clad ninja, Marteau said, "I called you our Fist. Because you took on a noble with nothing but your fists. Something many of us servants have wanted to do at one point or another."

Surprised by the praise, Naruto said, "Oh it was nothing really. He didn't even know how to fight. All he did was use some statues to fight for him. As soon as I got past those he was a push over."

"You mean, you actually won!" Marteau shouted while dumbfounded. "The rumors were just that you fought a noble. Not that you actual beat him! That's amazing! How did you do it?"

"I just fought him. It's not like his statues were that strong, and he was even weaker than them." Naruto responded.

"I get it. If you want to keep your fighting strategies to yourself, that's fine. But what did you come here for?" Marteau asked.

"I came to get some food if that's all right with you." Naruto stated.

"That's not a problem at all. You can come get food here anytime you want, our Fist." Marteau said. He then called out, "Hey Siesta! Come over here!"

Siesta hurried over to were Naruto and Marteau were standing. "Yes Marteau. What do you..." Siesta was saying until she noticed Naruto was standing there. "Naruto!" She shouted as she ran towards him and hugged tightly him. "You're ok. I thought you were done for. I mean a commoner taking on a noble. It has never been done before."

Naruto, too embarrassed to speak, stood there receiving Siesta's hug. Marteau decided to add, "That's not all. He actual beat the noble!"

"You beat him! How is that possible?" Siesta asked while still clinging to Naruto.

Naruto, still embarrassed while his face filled with blush, said, "Um, Siesta. You're still hugging me."

Siesta's face filled heavily with blush when she realized what she had done. Letting go of Naruto, she quietly said, "Sorry. But still how did you beat a noble?"

"He's not telling us. Keeping his fighting secrets to himself." Marteau said, "But Siesta the real reason I called you here is because I want you to take Naruto here, and get him some food."

"Yes sir." Siesta replied. She then took Naruto's hand and started leading him away.

"Ah, young love. The confusing and magical thing." Marteau stood there gazing after Siesta and Naruto until a server came by him and he noticed the meat was terribly undercooked. Grabbing the serving platter, he asked, "You call this cooked. Who cooked this?" Going off to scold the cook who made it.

* * *

><p>Siesta was taking Naruto to the same table she took him last time. Telling him to wait she went to get him some food. She came back carrying a plate on which was scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. She placed it in front of Naruto and said, "Here you go Naruto."<p>

Naruto, still not really understanding most of the food of this world, said, "Thank you Siesta. It looks good."

Siesta then sat down next to Naruto. Blushing a little she asked, "Do you need me to feed you again, Naruto?"

Realizing what she was offering, Naruto also started blushing. "No… no. That's ok. I made some chopsticks, so I can feed myself now."

"Chopsticks?" Siesta asked.

"Yeah. The things I was telling you about yesterday. These." Naruto said as he held up the chopsticks for Siesta to see.

"Oh." Siesta replied, disappointed that she wasn't going to feed Naruto again. There was silence between the two as Naruto started inhaling the food. Breaking the silence, Siesta asked, "What is that symbol on your headband?"

"This." Naruto said as he pointed to his headband. "It's the symbol of my village. It shows that I am a loyal ninja of my village."

"Village?" Siesta said in surprise. "You're from a village too! What village?"

"It's a village called Konohagakure no Sato. It's far away from here, so you probably have never heard of it." Naruto answered. "What village are you from, Siesta?"

"Tarbes. It's a small little village in the forest. In the spring, there are flowers everywhere. It's quite beautiful really." Siesta responded.

"Well, I would love to see it sometime Siesta." Naruto said as he stood up. "Well, thank you for the food, it was great. See you later."

Siesta stood up too, and sadly said, "You're leaving."

"Yeah, I have to get back to Louise. She'll be mad if I stay here forever." Naruto replied as he turned to leave. He left the kitchen and, seeing that Louise was still eating, went outside. With not a lot to do, Naruto climbed and sat in a tree that was close to the exit of the dinning hall. _'What should I do? I can't stay here forever. I need to find some way home, so I can bring Sasuke back. But I have no idea where home is from here. And the fox doesn't have anything yet. Maybe Louise can make that portal again, and send me back.' _

Naruto sat thinking for several minutes more, until the pink haired noble came walking out of the dinning hall. Hopping from the tree, Naruto landed next to Louise. Startling said girl, so much so, that she fell over. "Ow! Naruto! Don't do that." She said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "That was your fault back in the dinning hall wasn't it? The farting noise." Louise asked remembering the embarrassing event.

"Why Louise. I have no idea what you are talking about." Naruto replied in a straight face, remembering from his years of pranking, how not to get caught. He then changed the subject before she wouldn't think about it anymore. "I have a question though. Is there any way to reopen the portal that brought me here and send me back?"

"Hmm." Louise said as she began to think. "Well there is one way but…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly because he might have found a way home.

Louise was quiet while she looked upon his hope filled face. Finally deciding to break the news to him, she sighed and said, "I can open the portal again and summon a new familiar if… If my current familiar dies."

Naruto's face slowly fell as he realized what that meant. "Oh. Well, that's not an opinion. There must be some other way home."

"Yeah, maybe one of my teachers will know." Louise replied, "Anyways, Naruto I need you to come with me to my lesson."

"What, why?" Naruto asked.

Louise started walking towards her class and said, "We're supposed to bring our familiars to our first lesson today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We're just supposed to bring them. So stop complaining and come." Louise said quickly getting angry.

They traveled in silence as they went to Louise's class. Naruto was walking behind Louise with his hands behind his head, uninterested in where they were going. That quickly changed as they walked into Louise's classroom. For around the room were all sorts of different creatures.

There was a bugbear, a ball sized and shaped purple eyeball, several serpents, a couple of owls, a crow, several other birds, multiple cats, a giant mole, a pink rabbit and even a small white sheep. There was also, of course, Kirche's fire salamander and Tabitha's wind dragon, which just had its head sticking through a window. Naruto was wide eyed staring at all the creatures. He did have to ask Louise what a few of the stranger ones were though.

Most of the students were in a circle surrounding something. The ones who weren't were Tabitha and Kirche, who were sitting next to each other, Montmorency, who looked like she was mad about something, and a few others.

Louise ignored the group of students and went to her seat. Shoving away a white cat that had been curled up on her desk. Naruto was next to Louise when he felt many pairs of eyes on his back. Looking behind him, he saw that the all the students in the circle were staring at him. He also saw that in the center of the circle was Guiche. "So after everyone was gone I used my valkyries to easily defeat him. By the time I called them off, he was crying and begging for mercy." The crowd around Guiche was hanging on his every word, believing everything he said. Guiche continued talking, "Being a kind and merciful soul, I…"

But was interrupted by Naruto, who asked, "Are you sure about that Guiche?" All the students in the crowd turned around and looked at Naruto again, wondering what he was going to say and why he didn't have a scratch on him. "Because I'm pretty sure that's not how it happened." Naruto continued. He then created a hand sign that confused all the nobles. But what confused them more was that when Naruto made this hand sign, Guiche shuddered.

Whispers began to spread through the crowd assembled. But before any of them could ask what happened, their teacher, Colbert, arrived saying, "All right everyone, in your seats." The crowd quickly dispersed, not wanting to get in trouble with their teacher.

Naruto went to take the seat next to Louise but was stopped when she said, "These seats are only for students. Since you're a familiar, you will sit on the floor." Naruto thought that it would be easier to fall asleep sitting on the floor, so he complied with the pink haired noble's wish. Once he had sat down the white cat that Louise had shoved away, jumped onto his lap and curled up.

Colbert, now behind his desk in front of the class room, said, "You're probably wondering why I had you bring in your familiars today. Well that's because you will be formally introducing your familiars to the class. Telling us what you learned about them yesterday and the day before." He paused, looked around the class and continued, "Tabitha, why don't you go first."

Tabitha, without looking up from her ever present book, pointed at the head of her familiar and said, "Wind dragon. Sylphid."

After several seconds, in which Tabitha didn't say anything else, Colbert said, "Ok then. Louise your next."

Louise stood up and whispered to Naruto, "Stand up, Naruto." As Naruto stood up the white cat jumped off his lap to find another warm spot to sleep. Louise closed her eyes and started talking in an embarrassed voice, "This is my familiar, Naruto. He is from a village far away."

Before the class started whispering, Colbert said, "Next is Kirche." As Kirche started showing off her fire salamander, Louise and Naruto sat down. Louise was glad that Colbert had them move on quickly.

"Next is Montmorency." Colbert said after Kirche finished. Naruto watched as Louise turned to see what Montmorency's familiar was. When she saw what it was she went stiff. Puzzled by this Naruto looked at Montmorency's familiar to see why Louise was acting strange.

What he saw was a small orange frog. Naruto wondered why Louise went stiff after seeing this, until he thought of something while staring at the frog. _'How could I not have though of this before! I can summon Gamatatsu and Gamakichi and give them a message to give to Jiraiya!' _Naruto reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a scroll, a brush and some ink. Naruto started writing a full report about what had happened to him since he had found the portal.

Louise had recovered from her fright of the little orange creature and heard some brush strokes against paper. She looked around to see where the sound was coming from. Not seeing anyone writing, she looked down at Naruto and saw that he was scribbling rapidly on a scroll of paper. "What are you doing?" She whispered to Naruto, as some noble was going on about their familiar.

"What does it look like? Writing." Naruto whispered back.

"Writing? You're not writing, you're just scribbling nonsense."

"What was that, Miss Vallière?" Colbert asked.

"Nothing." Louise answered, blushing a little from embarrassment.

"Hm." Colbert replied. "Ok, next will be Guiche."

Louise looked down at Naruto again and saw that he was still scribbling on the paper. Looking to Guiche, Louise let out a sigh of boredom as Guiche happily displayed his giant mole.

* * *

><p>It was quite some time before Naruto looked up from his report. He had written almost everything that had happened, leaving out a few details like Louise kissing him. And some of the info was difficult to explain, so the report was pretty lengthy.<p>

Not obsessing over his report anymore, Naruto heard that Colbert was lecturing about fire magic and how it can be used for other things besides destruction. "By using fire magic, I can power the mechanisms of this machine and a fake little snake pokes its head out. Think of the possibilities that we could do with technology like this, we could change the world!"

"We already have magic, so why would we need something like technology?" One of the nobles asked.

"It would be able to improve the lives of commoners, because eventually technology might be able to move a coach without horse, or something of the sort. Also if our magic ever just stops working we will be able to use technology to better our lives. So who wants to try first?" Colbert responded.

From his spot on the ground Naruto couldn't see if anyone was volunteering, but by the silence in the room he could tell no one was going to. He was surprised when Louise raised her hand and said, "I would like to try."

"Oh, Louise… That's alright; I heard what happened in Mrs. Chevreuse's class. I'd rather that not happen in here too." The class started laughing as they remembered what had happened just two days ago. "Would anyone else like to give it a try?" Colbert continued.

Strengthening her resolve, Louise said, "Please let me do this. I know I can do it. What happened in Mrs. Chevreuse's class was just a mistake. It won't happen here."

"Ha! What are you talking about." Kirche said, "Every single time you have tried to cast a spell, you have always messed up and blown up the room. You couldn't even cast a spell correctly if the Founder himself was your teacher."

The class grew even louder with laughter. Some even started chanting Louise the Zero. "No! I can do it!" Louise yelled at the class. This only supplied wood to the fire as the class grew louder than ever.

Colbert tried many times to calm his class down. When nothing worked, he took his wand out and cast a spell. Shooting a flame snake through the air, that flew around gathering attention until it hit a wall and burst apart. "Quiet down class! Because you started this Kirche, you will have to try the snake box." Colbert said, gaining control of the class.

Naruto was being hit with waves of déjà vu. What had just happened to Louise reminded him of his past. How no one was his friend, no one respected him, no one believed in him, until Iruka. He remembered the pain of being lonely, of being pushed down every day. Naruto decided then and there that he would help Louise and be her friend, or at least try to.

Apparently Kirche had finished the snake box thing, because Colbert had gone back to lecturing about something or other. Naruto quickly grew bored and started falling asleep from his monotone voice. Next thing he knew Louise was kicking him telling him to wake up. "Wake up, you stupid familiar."

"You know you could use some less violent way of waking me up." Naruto said as he stood up, "Like shaking me awake, or something a normal person would do."

"Yeah I could. We have to go to my next lesson now." Louise said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to sit through another of those boring lectures. It was bad enough when I had to go through my own." Naruto responded.

"Then stay with all the other familiars outside." Louise said as she continued walking to her next class. Naruto followed behind her until they were out of the tower and then left to go to the field where all the familiars were. As she heard Naruto walking away, she turned her head and watched him. When he was about to sit down against a wall and turn around, she forced her head to turn and continued to her class.

Naruto was sitting against a wall waiting for the field to be clear of students and teachers. He was waiting to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu because of what Louise had said this morning. The nobles all rapidly walked to their destinations without giving the familiars and Naruto a second glance. It was a few minutes before Naruto was alone in the field, but he waited a few more just to be safe.

When it came time to summon the two frogs, Naruto stood up and walked to an empty part of the field, away from the wall and other familiars. Taking out his report, Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood, made the hand signs and said, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**. Pumping chakra into the jutsu, Naruto summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, or at least tried.

A large puff of smoke filled the area, and from within the smoke Gamakichi said, "Yo."

'_That took a lot more chakra than normal. I wonder why?' _Naruto thought. "Hey… Gama… kichi." Naruto said while out of breath.

"Naruto what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" Gamakichi asked.

Naruto, after regaining his breath, said, "I just used a lot of chakra bringing you here. That's all."

"And where is here exactly?" Gamakichi asked.

"Right. So apparently we're in this placed called Tristain…" Naruto started explaining what had happened to him and what he needed of Gamakichi.

Gamakichi was quiet for awhile after Naruto had finished talking. "So you're saying that we're in another world and that you need me to give Jiraiya a letter."

"Yeah that's it." Naruto replied.

"Ok then. So where's this letter?"

"Right here." Naruto said holding up the letter. He then thought if something and said, "Hang on a sec though." Opening the report, Naruto started adding a few last words. When he was done, he closed the scroll and handed it over to Gamakichi.

Taking the scroll, Gamakichi said, "Well if there's nothing else I'll be off." And disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto dropped to the ground, still recovering from summoning Gamakichi. He didn't get much rest before the earth started shaking. "Wha? An earthquake!" But the earth stopped shaking before he had finished his sentence. Standing up, Naruto looked around to see what had caused the mini-earthquake. Standing next to the central tower was a giant pile of dirt that resembled a human, and on top of its head was what looked like a person.

Naruto started running towards it guessing that that was what had caused the mini-earthquake. While running to the tower, the giant punched the wall, causing another earthquake, proving Naruto's theory. Reaching the giant, he started climbing it. Reaching its shoulder, Naruto looked up to the person standing on its head. She, for it was easy to see her assets stick out from her chest, had long green hair and a black hooded cape that covered her face. Underneath this she wore a green dress; she was also holding a wand. Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

The person, who had been staring intensely at the wall, was shocked to hear someone else on her giant. Looking around she saw a boy with wild blond hair and a black and orange outfit. "I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. And who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He loudly proclaimed. Before either person could say anything else the dirt giant punched the wall, creating a large hole in it.

"Finally." Fouquet muttered.

As she was about to jump in the hole, Naruto spoke up, "I don't know what you're doing but I don't think you should be doing it." Looking over at the boy, she was dumbstruck. There was now two of the boy, with one of the two spinning something above the other's hand. Continuing to speak, he said, "So I'm going to stop you. **Rasengan**!"

One of the boys disappeared into a puff of smoke as the other charged towards the head of the golem. He smashed the **rasengan **into the giant's head creating a large hole. The rest of the head started to fall apart and Fouquet slipped off the head as the dirt fell to the ground. Fouquet was confused, very confused. She couldn't comprehend what she had seen. She had never seen any magic like it. And because of this, she didn't put up much of a fight.

* * *

><p>There was a large crowd of nobles running to field where Naruto was, although only a few knew that Naruto was there. At the front of the pack was Louise, Tabitha and Kirche. They had all felt the earth shake and wanted to know what had caused it. They found Naruto, next to a large pile of dirt, sitting on top of someone, twirling a wand in his hand.<p>

Louise, upon seeing the strange scene, was the first to react. "Naruto what are you doing? Why are you on top of that person?"

Looking up at her, Naruto responded, "This person was trying to break into the tower up there," he then pointed to the hole in the tower. "So I stopped her."

"And who is she?" Louise asked.

Naruto said, "She said she was Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." The crowd gasped. They had all heard of Fouquet, how she could break into anything and she had never been seen up close.

Colbert had been one the first teacher to reach the scene with the students. _'He has done it again. And this time at least a triangle mage. I need to report this to Osmond immediately.' _He left the scene, as Naruto, Kirche and Tabitha were talking and Louise who was essentially yelling, as quickly as he had come.

The time went quickly for Naruto. He was talking with Kirche and Tabitha, while Louise was annoyed about who knows what. Teachers soon came and took Fouquet away and also hoarded the nobles back to their classes. Before Naruto knew it, he was once again left alone in the field. With nothing else to do, Naruto decided to train.

* * *

><p>Classes where over for the day and Tabitha was walking through the halls to one of the fields outside. She was going to see her familiar. She had her staff in one hand and her book in the other. When she reached the field the sight puzzled her. Her dragon, Sylphid, was sitting on the ground staring at Louise's familiar, Naruto, who was sitting in front of her.<p>

Walking up to them she saw that Naruto was staring back at Sylphid. Without looking at her, Naruto said, "Hi Tabitha."

She was surprised that he had been able to recognize her without looking at her. After watching them for a short while, she quietly asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're having a staring contest." Naruto replied, "If I win your dragon will talk to me, if it wins, I have to get it some meat from the kitchen."

Tabitha was shocked that Naruto might have figured out her secret, that Sylphid wasn't a wind dragon but a rhyme dragon. "How?" She asked.

"How do I know it…"

"She." Tabitha corrected.

"…she talks. Well I was training in the field when I saw her shadow on the ground. Looking up, I saw her flying through the sky and heard her screech in joy and shout out that she loves flying." Naruto explained.

After hearing the explanation, Tabitha gave Sylphid a disappointed look. Seeing that her master, who she considered to be her older sister, was disappointed in her, Sylphid broke eye contact with Naruto and looked down to the ground, ashamed in herself.

"Yes, I won!" Naruto shouted out in glee. "Now you have to talk to me."

Knowing that it didn't matter if she talked in front of Naruto, Sylphid opened her mouth and in a sad soft quiet voice said to Tabitha, "Sorry Onee-sama kyui. I didn't think anyone was near. I messed up."

Tabitha let out a quiet sigh and said, "It's ok. But never again." And then to Naruto, "Follow." Turning around Tabitha walk off with Naruto trying to catch up. When he did, he tried to ask where they were going but Tabitha just answered, "Room."

They walked quickly to the girl's dormitory and up a few flights of stairs. Coming to a door, Tabitha open it and walked in, followed but the confused blond. Tabitha's room was clean and organized and painted white. Her bed was in the back left corner of her room, with a window with blue curtains to the right of it. Her wardrobe was in the opposite corner and next to it was a large bookshelf filled with books. There were three pictures in the room: two on the same wall her bed was touching and one on the opposite. There were three stands with lamps on them, two by the door and one by her bed, used for reading in the night.

Walking through her room, Tabitha went to her bed and sat on the edge. Looking around Naruto saw Tabitha's bookshelf. Walking over to it, he tried to read the titles of some of the books, but all he saw was a mess of characters that he couldn't read. Looking back to Tabitha, he saw that she was watching him. Feeling awkward, he scratched the back of his head and asked, "So why did you want me to follow you here?"

Tabitha stayed quiet for awhile and then answered, "Don't tell anyone that Sylphid can talk."

"So you don't want me to tell anyone? Ok, why? Can't all dragons talk?"

Tabitha was surprised. It was common knowledge among everyone that most dragons couldn't talk. He also didn't seem to care about family status. Something that was very odd in a commoner. "You're different." She said.

"You have no idea." Naruto muttered. After saying this Tabitha cocked her head to the side and she had a questioning look in her emotionless eyes. Seeing her look, Naruto explained, "Well I'm from a village far away. In my village there aren't any mages, I had never even heard of mages before coming here. This place, Tristain, also has a lot of different customs."

Naruto's explanation created more questions than it answered for Tabitha. She was about to ask a question, when Kirche burst through the door. "Tabitha! I can't believe it!..." She stopped talking when she noticed that Naruto was in the room too. "Oh Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked.

Turning to Kirche, Naruto answered, "Tabitha asked me to come here. She wanted to tell me something."

"Hm." Kirche said, thinking that she will have to ask her friend what she told Naruto later.

There was silence between the three for a short time before Naruto asked, "Hey Kirche, Tabitha, what is void?"

Tabitha and Kirche shared a look before Kirche answered, "Void was the magic of the Founder. It has been lost ever since Founder left."

Naruto's mind started running. _'If void is magic then what did those voices mean. Did they mean that I have to protect someone that can use void? Is it supposed to be this Founder person? But Kirche said he left. So could it be Louise? No, it can't be Louise. She's terrible at magic. Then who could it be…' _

Before he could get any farther, Kirche said, "Now I have a question for you. Well I heard some pretty crazy rumors going around saying you fought with Guiche, some even said you won. What really happened?" She said this all the while slowly getting closer to Naruto.

"Well," Naruto started while backing up against the wall to try and get away from the approaching red head. "I did fight him and I won."

"Wow! That's amazing Naruto." Kirche said as she reached Naruto. She started stroking his arms and asked, "How'd you do it."

Naruto felt awkward. He was leaning against the wall with Kirche standing in front of him stroking his arms. He looked over to Tabitha to try and get some help. But she was engrossed in a book; she had gotten use to her friend's behavior long ago. "There's nothing really to it. I just fought him."

"Are you sure?" Kirche asked, while pressing her large breast onto Naruto's chest. "There's nothing you can tell me about it." She said this with a slight pout.

Naruto blushed a little, feeling the large orbs of flesh against his chest. "W-we-wel-ll…" He stammered. Luckily for him Louise burst through the door, followed by Siesta.

"NARUTO! What are you doing?" Louise asked when she saw Kirche pressing herself against him.

Kirche answered first, "What does it look like. Besides it doesn't matter what we were doing, it doesn't involve you."

"Why you… Naruto leave the room." Louise shouted.

Not wanting to face her anger, Naruto moved Kirche off of him and left quickly closing the door behind him. Behind him, he heard a great deal of shouting. Mostly by Louise, but Kirche yelled a little too. Figuring that this would take awhile, Naruto sat down next to the door and closed his eyes to rest.

Naruto woke with a start. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he just did. He knew he couldn't have been asleep that long and he wondered what had woken him up. Maybe it was the lack of screaming. Standing up, Naruto moved to the door and knocked on it. "Louise, you there?" Not getting a reply, he knocked again. "Anyone?" Still not getting a reply, Naruto opened the door and walked in.

The room was a mess. The stand next to Tabitha's bed was overturned and the lamp was broken on the ground. The bed was all ruffled up and the pillow was torn in half with the feathers everywhere. The bookshelf, which had been full before, was now almost empty with the books all over the floor. The window was open and there was no sign of the girls. They were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Jutsu<strong>

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Jutsu **

**Rasengan = Kick ass **

**A/N: A cliffhanger. One of the worlds easiest to torture readers. I'd love to hear what you think happened. So if you have an idea and want to know if you're right or not, leave it in a review.**

**So I have to apologize for several things. First, it took me a lot longer to finish this chapter than I thought. F***ing writer's block. Second, I don't think the beginning was very good, I had a great idea after chapter 3 but that disappeared. Third, if Tabitha seems a little OOC, sorry. I couldn't think of how to make her lines shorter and still convey the same meaning. Fourth, I'm going to try and start another story, so updates for this might get a little slower. Sue me.**

**On another note, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It's your support that helps me write. I hope I continue to provide you guys with a like able story. Also, I felt this chapter was a little sub-par to the others. So if you could tell me your thoughts about it that would be great. Advice and criticism still wanted. **


	5. Chapter 5

Zero no Jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no tsukaima (a.k.a. Zero's familiar). **

**A/N: I'm so very, very sorry that it took this long to get this out. I have no clue how this much time has went by. I'd like to give a quick thanks to 1v2, Mecaldar, and ForeverYoung97. The first two for giving me some ideas to mull over, and the third for helping me fix up a section. Thanks guys! Also, some people are prudes about this but if I don't specifically say it, assume that the mage did some sort of incantation for what ever spell they did.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Nine-tail's cloak/Kyuubi speech"**

Chapter 5

It had been three days since Naruto's disappearance and Jiraiya was stressed. He was currently on top of the Hokage monument. _'Naruto where are you? What are you doing? I need to find you soon or Tsunade's going to kill me.' _

_Flashback_

Jiraiya had just finished his report to Tsunade about his and Naruto's training trip. They were now waiting for Naruto to come and give his report and to finish the paperwork. "So, Jiraiya. Where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked her irritation clearly visible on her face.

Jiraiya started to sweat. Truth be told, he had no idea where his student was. Naruto was supposed to already be there. Jiraiya needed to answer her smoothly, because he did not feel like getting punch again. The first time being when he had 'stealthy' made a grab for Tsunade's large breasts. Which lead to him getting punched and Tsunade's office having a large dent in the shape of a man. "Well… I don't know. He said he would be here in an hour."

"You don't know?" She said, with her anger starting to replace her irritation.

Seeing her anger, Jiraiya shrank back into his chair. In a weak voice he replied, "Yes, but I'm sure he will come eventually. He probably just found one of his friends in the village and lost track of time."

Tsunade held onto her anger for a little bit longer, but then she let go of it and sighed. She then took a gulp from one of her secret stashes of sake, one that Shizune hadn't found yet. "I suppose your right."

An awkward silence grew between the two as they couldn't think of anything else to say. This continued to grow until Tsunade offered some of her precious sake to Jiraiya. He took it and took a long gulp, much to Tsunade's displeasure. The two spent the rest of the day in this manner, talking about something or other. Naruto never showed up.

The next day Jiraiya went back to Tsunade's office and it passed by more or less the same as the other day. By the end of the second day, they had gone through most of Tsunade's secret stashes. And at this time Tsunade was worried, drunk, annoyed, angry and drunk. In this angry drunken state Tsunade went to the nearest punching bag, to relieve her anger. This just so happened to be Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, who was much less drunk than Tsunade, lazily dodged the sloppy punches, but still dodged them because any one of them would send him flying into the wall creating another dent. Even angrier that she couldn't hit him, Tsunade yelled, "Jiraiya! If you don't find Naruto, I'm going to ban your books throughout Konoha and I'm going to heighten the security around the hot springs! You will never be able to use them for your 'research' again!"

This got Jiraiya into motion. He quickly bid Tsunade adieu, and left he spent the rest of the night searching for Naruto at all his favorite spots.

_End Flashback_

Today Jiraiya was going to take a smarter approach to finding Naruto. Atop the monument Jiraiya cut his hand and let the blood pool a little. He then slammed his hand down and pumped chakra into it, completing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. A large puff of smoke covered the area surrounding Jiraiya. When the smoke was blown away, several toads, including Gamatatsu and Gamakichi, were revealed.

"Ok everyone. I've got a mission for you." Jiraiya said, addressing the toads in front of him. "Naruto's gone missing and we need to search everywhere for him. For search areas Gamatatsu, you can have the northern most part of Konoha. Gama…"

Before he could get any farther, Gamakichi interrupted him. "Hey Jiraiya. I have a message for you from Naruto." Gamakichi held up the scroll to prove his statement.

"Really?" Jiraiya said, thinking that if Naruto sent him a message that it must be some sort of prank. He took the scroll and opened it. What he found was quite the opposite from what he expected. The first thing the scroll said was that Naruto wasn't there anymore. "Is this true?" He asked Gamakichi.

"Is what true?"

"This message. It says that Naruto is in a different world. This can't possible be true." Jiraiya responded.

"I don't know about a different world, but I didn't recognize where ever Naruto was. And he said himself, when he summoned me that we were in a different world. Tricein or something." Gamakichi said.

After hearing this, Jiraiya quickly skimmed the rest of the scroll and then released the toads. He quickly climbed down the monument and jumped from roof to roof to Tsunade's office. He landed next to one of the windows of her office and knocked on it. After waiting a few seconds, Jiraiya opened the window and hopped in.

"Can't you ever use the door?" Tsunade asked. "But why are you back already? Did you find Naruto?"

Jiraiya, now standing in front of Tsunade's desk, answered, "Well… I didn't find him per se, but I know where he is."

"Really? Where is he?" Tsunade asked, relieve filling her face.

Jiraiya decide to stop beating around the bush. "Naruto… He's… (sigh) He's gone Tsunade."

The room was filled with silence. The first thing to break the silence was the sound of papers hitting the ground. Jiraiya looked behind himself and saw Sakura standing above some papers in the doorway.

She stood in the door way with a bewildered look on her face, as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. Once she did, the bewilderment on her face slowly was replaced with fear. "What do you mean? How can Naruto be gone?" She asked, the fear reaching her voice.

"Yes Jiraiya, what do you mean? And if your answer is not satisfactory, there will be one less pervert in the world." Tsunade said, with a mix of worry and anger in her voice.

Instead of replying Jiraiya placed the scroll he had received from Gamakichi on her desk. She opened the scroll and read through it. When she finished, she snapped her fingers. Instantly an ANBU appeared before her. "Yes Lady Hokage?"

"I need you to find Kakashi and telling him to come here immediately." With a nod, the ANBU disappeared just as fast as he came.

Sakura, who had remained silent until now, asked, "What did that scroll say, Lady Hokage? Does it say where Naruto is?"

Ignoring Sakura, Tsunade addressed Jiraiya, "Do you know if this is true?"

"I got the scroll from Gamakichi, one of my summons, and he said he got it straight from Naruto." Jiraiya replied.

"Summon him." Tsunade ordered.

The room was filled with a puff of smoke as Jiraiya finished the summon and Gamakichi said, "Hey Jiraiya. What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me exactly where you got this scroll." Tsunade answered.

Gamakichi looked to Jiraiya, who gave him a nod, before he answered. "Well, like I already told Jiraiya, I got the scroll from Naruto in a place I didn't recognize. He called it Tricein or something."

"Is there anything else that you noticed there? Other people, landscape, anything?" Tsunade asked.

Gamakichi started talking and thinking at the same time. "Umm… There wasn't anything that out of the ordinary. We were in a field surrounded by some walls and a few towers. I didn't see any other people but there were some animals off to the side of the field. I think that's it… Oh wait. Naruto when I first got there was out of breath. He said that it was that he used a lot of chakra summoning me there."

"Yeah Naruto said in the end of the scroll that it took a lot more chakra than normal to summon Gamakichi." Jiraiya added.

"Indeed." Tsunade said. She then took out a map of the elemental countries. "But where could he be. Naruto said he was in Tristain in the scroll and that the people there had no idea about the elemental countries, but they could just be in some isolated place, where they haven't had any contact with the rest of the countries. So maybe some isolated island far off the coast or…"

"Tsunade!" Sakura interrupted. "What happened to Naruto? What does that scroll say?"

"Oh right. Sorry Sakura." Tsunade said, having forgotten that her apprentice was there. "Here read this." She then handed Naruto's scroll over to Sakura.

Sakura took the scroll and started reading, as the other continued to see if they could figure out where Naruto was.

The scroll read, "Hey Jiraiya and Granny and anyone else who reads this. So hopefully you already realized that I'm not there anymore, and you're probably wondering where I am. Well I can explain that, kind of.

'It all started after Jiraiya left to give his report to you, granny. I was atop a pole on the outskirts of Konoha. I was about to jump into the village to try and find my friends when I spotted an oval of spiraling colors. I jumped down next to it and started to inspect it. While inspecting it, I accidently fell inside of it. I came out where I am right now, in a place called Tristain.

'Somehow, after I came out, I became the familiar of this girl named Louise. A familiar is supposed to be the helper of the people here; they are bound to their master by some type of contract. It might be like a summoning contract with the animals, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, the people here are mages; they're able to perform magic with a wand. This magic, it's different from anything I've ever seen. They don't use any hand signs, they just chant some words while holding their wand and stuff happens. Some are able to create statues out of nothing or move earth or even create a small explosion.

'I'm currently staying with Louise, my so called master. She told me all about her world. It's pretty confusing, there are kings and queens and nobles. Only the nobles have magic, the commoners don't. Something about four types of magic and a lost fifth one. Her explanation was really confusing, and I don't remember most of it.

'So far I've only told Louise my story, and that's only because she saw me use a jutsu. I'm safe for now, and I have food, so there's no reason to worry. I was able to force the old fur ball to try and find a way back, be he hasn't found anything yet. I'm not giving up though; I will find a way back! Believe it!

'_Old fur ball? What's he talking about.' _Sakura thought as she read this part.

"I will continue to summon Gamakichi everyday, if I can. And hopefully you will get this message soon. Also could you give this message to Sakura.

'Hey Sakura. I know it probably looks bleak. Me in another world, without any clear way back, but don't worry. I will come back to you, and we will save Sasuke together. I promise you."

"Also, to Jiraiya, for some reason when summoning Gamakichi, it took a lot more chakra than usually to summon him. I don't know if it because where I am, or some other reason. But I thought I should add this."

The message ended here and Sakura started to pay attention to Jiraiya, Gamakichi and Tsunade again. Jiraiya was saying, "Could you use a reverse summoning to bring him back?"

"I don't think so." Answered Gamakichi, "If Naruto had barely enough chakra to summon me, I surely wouldn't have enough to summon him."

The three fell back into silence, trying to think of ways to bring Naruto back. "Umm, Lady Hokage? In Naruto's message, Naruto said something about a fur ball. What did he mean?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade started to think quickly of some plausible reason why Naruto would say that. But luckily Kakashi showed up right then. "You called for me Lady Hokage?"

"Good. You're here Kakashi. First read this." Tsunade said holding out the scroll.

Kakashi took the scroll and quickly read its contents. His shock was clearly visible on his right eye. "Is this true?" He asked.

"It seems so, sadly." Tsunade answered. "The reason I called you here wasn't just to tell you what happened to your student. I also want your input on ways to get him back and since he doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger, you will continued his training, but at a reduced rate. So after we're done here you will write a message with what you were going to teach him next."

After Tsunade said this, Sakura realized that she could also send a message to Naruto. She turned to leave and walked towards the door. Before Sakura left the room Tsunade guessed what she was going to do and stopped her. "Sakura. Remember this is an S-rank secret, no one can know." Sakura nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"He's done it again!" Colbert exclaimed as he burst into Osmond's office.<p>

"Hm?" Osmond asked as he put down his pipe.

"Naruto. He's defeated another mage. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. No one's even seen her up close before, and yet he's defeated her without getting a scratch! He's different from any commoner I've ever met."

"Heh heh I knew Naruto would make things more interesting." Osmond laughed, he then took a long puff of his pipe. Letting the smoke flow from his mouth, he continued. "You know this Naruto kid, he reminds me of something. Something from a long… long… time… ago…zzzzzzzz." Osmond fell asleep before he could finish his thought.

It took Colbert a few seconds before he noticed that Osmond had fallen asleep. When he did, he decided to leave the old man in his sleep and come back later.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing in the remains of Tabitha's room. A few seconds ago he had woken up outside her door, where before he had fallen asleep, Louise was yelling at Kirche for pushing herself on him. Now the room was in disarray. Tabitha's books were all over the place, her pillow was broken with feathers everywhere, a lamp was broken and the window was blown open, showing the setting sun. Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Siesta were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruto asked the empty room. Obviously he didn't receive an answer. _'Louise wouldn't have left me, would she?' _Naruto thought, _'No, she hasn't left me behind before, why would she now. But then where is she?' _

Naruto started looking around the room for a sign of her or the others. Under the books, nothing. Under the bed, nothing. In the bed sheets, nothing. On the walls, nothing. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find any clues to where they went.

At a loss, Naruto walked to the window. _'Maybe this is a clue. The windows open, so they might have gone outside. But that doesn't make any sense. Why would they go out at this time, and through the window?' _He placed his hand down on the windowsill while he continued to think.

But when he felt something under his hand his mind stopped. Looking down, he saw little crumbs of dirt on his hand. The entire windowsill was covered in the stuff. _'Dirt? What's that doing way up here?' _Naruto brushed the dirt out the window without giving it a second thought.

'_Maybe I should search outside for them. They might just be somewhere else.'_ Naruto thought, after which he climbed out the window and walked down to the ground below. He landed in an empty courtyard. Not wasting any time he moved onto the next courtyard.

When Naruto reached the next courtyard all he found was two people walking towards. One of them was walking ahead of the other at a brisk pace, while the other was trying to catch up. The one trying to catch up said, "Come on Montmorency! Please forgive me! You're the only one for me!"

The other replied, "Oh really. You seemed pretty attached to the Sarah girl and let's not forget Katie."

'_Hey it's Guiche and Montmorency; maybe they've seen Louise and the others.' _Naruto thought.

"They're nothing to me. You are far more important to me than them. Please stop being angry." Guiche pleaded.

"You also lied about your fight with the commoner in class. I know you lost that fight." Montmorency said coldly.

Guiche was shocked, "How do you know that?"

"Who do you think carried you back to your room and healed your wounds?"

"You did that for me?" Guiche asked.

"Wh-what? N-no I di-didn't do it for y-you." Montmorency stammered. "It's just…"

But before she could finish Naruto interrupted, "Have either of you seen Louise around?"

'_Whew, that was close, good thing Naruto interrupted me.' _Montmorency thought. "No I haven't. Why? Did she abandon you?"

"Well sort of." Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, "I was outside of the room she was in, and I kind of fell asleep. When I woke up she was gone. I started searching and I haven't found her so far."

"Well I haven't seen her. It's late though, so maybe she went back to her room." Montmorency said.

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto stated, "But I'm going to keep looking just in case. Thanks anyways!" He started to walk past the two when he thought of something. He turned around and addressed Guiche, who had been cowering behind Montmorency, "Hey Guiche, we should fight again sometime, it was a lot of fun! As long as you don't go crazy again."

Guiche had started to tremble when Naruto had first started talking to him, thinking that Naruto would attack him or something. But that fear quickly turned into surprise. "Ah… Sure…" He answered.

"Good." Naruto said, while smiling. "Well see you guys later!" He then continued on his way, leaving the two behind. Like the first, the next courtyard was empty too. The fourth courtyard was next, but since this courtyard was filled with the debris from the hole in the tower and the dirt from Fouquet's golem, it was closed off. Naruto gave the courtyard a quick scan before moving on.

In the fifth courtyard, there was nothing out of the ordinary and no one around. _'I guess they're not outside at all. Montmorency was probably right, they all probably went back to their rooms. Since I'm here I might as well check the dinning hall and kitchen, maybe Siesta went back there.' _Naruto thought, while walking to the dinning hall.

The dinning hall, like everywhere else so far, was empty but there was light coming out from the kitchen. Peeking in, Naruto found a table set up inside with Marteau sitting at it, drinking wine straight from the bottle. "Hey! Our Fist! Come join me in a drink!" He said, obviously drunk, while holding out the wine bottle.

Naruto walked in, grabbed the bottle of wine and took a whiff. "Eugh, no thanks." Naruto said handing back the bottle. "I had some of this before with Jiraiya, it didn't end well."

"Jiraiya?" Marteau asked.

Naruto sighed before replying, "Just a friend of mine."

"Well come on! I'm celebrating! You must have a drink with me!"

"What are you celebrating?" Naruto asked

"Why, I have absolutely no idea!" Marteau replied joyfully. He then began to list off completely random reason as to why he was celebrating.

Before Marteau became too drunk to sensibly think, Naruto asked, "Hey have you seen Siesta around?"

"Huh, Siesta? No I haven't seen her since she left several hours ago." Marteau replied and took another gulp of his wine before continuing, "But what do you think of Siesta?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Well, Siesta is a pretty attractive girl and she can cook and clean …" Marteau hinted.

Naruto was slowly beginning to understand what Marteau was getting at. "So…?"

"So," Marteau continued, "Naruto, you're a hero to us commoners. You defeated a noble with nothing but your fists! Any one of our female staff would love to be with you. And Siesta is one of our best and I'm pretty sure she likes you already." Marteau gave a wink after saying that last part.

"What, no! We're just friends." Naruto said and then continued quietly, "Besides… there's already a girl I like."

"Really now, who is she?" Marteau asked.

"She's a girl from my home." Naruto explained and after Marteau gave a go-on hand motion he continued with a small blush on his face, "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is beautiful, she has shoulder length pink hair and green eyes and she is strong and smart."

"She sounds nice." Marteau and then hiccupped before drinking more of his wine.

'_So they're not outside and they're not in here, so they must have gone back to their rooms. But then why was Tabitha's room all messed up? I'll just have to ask Louise when I get to her room.' _Naruto thought. "Marteau I'm going to have to go. Louise is probably waiting for me in her room."

"Aww but the celebration just began." The large chef whined, "Be sure to come back later. And bring Louise with you, the more the merrier."

"Ok!" Naruto replied with a smile as he turned to leave. Once out of the kitchen Naruto started to run to Louise's room, he was ready to end this search. Reaching her room, Naruto burst smiling through the door and yelled, "Louise!"

But he was greeted by another empty room. Naruto's smile turned into a frown as he realized that Louise wasn't in the room. "Damn it!" He swore loudly. _'Where the heck are they? I've searched everywhere, and they're nowhere to be found. Maybe I should use some shadow clones to find them, but Louise told me not use Jutsus. I guess I can just wait here till she comes back. Louise is bound to come back soon.'_ Naruto thought.

He walked into the room and settled down on the stack of hay that was his bed. Naruto's worry for his friends kept him up for the first hour, but after that sleep began to set in. His eyelids began to get heavy and in no time Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up in the morning the first thing he did was check the bed next to him to see if Louise had come back in the night. But the bed was just as empty as when he fell asleep. <em>'Something must be wrong.'<em> Naruto thought jumping to a conclusion, _'For Louise to not come back to her room, something must have happened to her and the others. But what happened?' _

'_Umm… I fell asleep outside Tabitha's room, while Louise was yelling at Kirche. When I woke up they were gone and Tabitha's room was messed up. I searched outside and in the dinning hall and couldn't find them. Also no one seems to have seen them either.' _Naruto summed up. _'The only thing out of place was the dirt on Tabitha's windowsill. Wait… Wasn't there a pile of dirt in the fourth courtyard?'_

After thinking this, Naruto ran out of the room and headed towards the courtyard. _'Yeah, that's right!'_ He thought as he ran._ 'That courtyard has that large pile of dirt in it, and I didn't search it that much. So maybe they left some clue in there or something.' _Naruto reached the courtyard and began searching it for any type of clue he could use to find his friends. He started searching around the dirt and rubble first before moving on to the rest of the courtyard.

"Augh! I'm no good at tracking!" Naruto shouted after not finding anything, "I don't know what to look for. I wish Kakashi was here, he's great at this kind of stuff and he could summon one of his dogs to track them by scent. Maybe if I look from above I can find something." Naruto looked around for something to get on top of to look around and decided to climb the center tower. He walked up to the tower and began to climb it.

While walking up the tower, Naruto passed the hole Fouquet made in the tower. _'I wonder what Fouquet was even going for inside the tower?' _He wondered _'I never got a chance to find out.' _Going back to the hole, Naruto climbed into it, ready for what ever was in it.

What he found was a dimly-lit room filled with dust and junk. "Wow! What is all this stuff?" Naruto shouted in surprise. Walking through the room, Naruto found scrolls, books, long fancily decorated pieces of wood, some clothes, several swords in a large wooden bucket, and a lot of other stuff. While walking around looking at all the junk, Naruto found some writing in red written on the wall. But it wasn't written in Japanese, so he didn't understand it. "I wonder what this says." Naruto said as loud as ever.

"Will you shut up already!" A voice yelled in the room.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked while pulling out a kunai.

"Me. Who else, there's no one else in here." The voice said. Naruto followed the voice but he couldn't find anyone.

"Then where are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here in front of you, idiot." The voice insulting Naruto was coming from one of the buckets full of swords. More specifically, a large rusted broadsword.

"A talking sword?"

"Yeessss. And next we'll work on colors." The sword said, continuing to insult Naruto.

Naruto was starting to get mad from the constant insulting. "Hey! Stop insulting me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage!"

"What's a hokage?" The sword asked.

Naruto sighed, once again reminded that he wasn't in his world. "The hokage is the strongest shinobi in my village." Naruto explained.

The sword started to laugh hysterically. When he calmed down a little he said, "You, a shinobi! Stop it, you're killing me!"

"I am too a shinobi, why else am I wearing this headband!" Naruto yelled at the sword while picking it up.

As soon as Naruto picked up the sword, he went completely silent. After a while he said, in a much quieter voice, "So, you're a user too."

"What? A user?" Naruto asked

"And you don't even know your true powers." He said to himself, and then to Naruto. "Never mind, but I don't think we've been formal introduced. I'm Derflinger."

"Naruto. But what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked.

"The mages just shove all their magic relics and such in here. And since I'm a powerful magic sword, I got shoved in here too." Derf replied.

"Yeah, that's why." Naruto said, thinking that it was probably his mouth that got him stuck with all the junk. "Well if you're an all powerful magic sword, then you should know what this means." He said while showing Derf the writing on the wall.

"Of course I can, but shouldn't you be able to too?" Derf asked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not actually from this world." Naruto said, "I'll explain it later, but what does it say?"

"Ok then." Derf said, before he relayed the message. "'I got the Staff of Destruction, finally – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… PS: I also acquired a few extra… trophies.' The person that came in here and grabbed something must have written this."

"How'd she escape? I thought for sure that we wouldn't see her again. And what does she mean by 'trophies'." Naruto said.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine." Derf stated.

"Hmm." _'Something doesn't seem right.' _Naruto thought. _'Fouquet used a giant dirt golem to break into here and steal the staff. But before she could come in here I stopped her. Some teachers took her away, but she must have escaped. And what's this about... trophies.' _Naruto realized what happen right then. "Fouquet used a golem made from dirt to break in here. And there was a bunch of dirt all over Tabitha's windowsill and her room was all torn apart. That's it! Fouquet must have kidnapped Louise and the rest of them!" Naruto said rapidly.

"Hey Naruto. What are you saying?" Derf asked.

"Never mind that Derf!" Naruto replied. "Do you remember what way Fouquet left?"

"I believe she left straight into that forest out there." Derf said.

Naruto walked over to the hole and pointed towards the forest and asked, "That one, over there?"

"Yeah I think so."

Naruto was about to jump out through the hole to the outside world when his left eye started acting weird. "Augh!" He grunted as he covered his eye.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Derf wondered.

"I don't know. The vision in my left eye is getting hazy." Naruto replied.

"By any chance, are you a familiar?"

"Supposedly." Naruto responded.

"Do you see anything?" Derf asked trying to understand what was happening.

"Umm… Yeah. I see some moving trees and now there's a rundown wooden cabin." Naruto said, relaying what he was seeing. "Augh." Naruto covered his eye again. After he uncovered his eye, his vision was back to normal. "What happened?"

Derf was silent for a moment before answering. "Well if I had to guess, I'd say you just saw what your master was seeing. I know that mages are able to see through their familiar's eyes, so I don't see why it couldn't work the other way around."

"If that's what Louise saw then if I can find that cabin I can find her!" Naruto shouted, happy that he can finally find his friends. "Let's go!" He shouted as he jumped from the hole.

Naruto ran through the courtyard, scaled the wall and continued on into the forest. "Now to find Louise. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created 10 clones, which quickly dispersed into the forest.

"Wow! It's been awhile since I've seen something like that." Derf said in surprise. "You really weren't kidding when you said you were a shinobi."

"Of course I wasn't." Naruto said as he ran into the forest himself. Jumping from tree to tree, making quick progress through the forest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, one of Naruto's clones started to slow down in the forest. He felt like he had seen this part of the forest before and something inside of him told him he was going in the right direction. <em>'I must be getting close to Louise.' <em>The clone thought. He continued through the forest at his reduced rate. And sure enough after going through the forest for a little while longer he found the clearing with the cabin.

"I found it. Louise, where are you!" The Naruto clone shouted as he entered the clearing.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Derf had traveled in silence for awhile, when suddenly Naruto changed directions. "Hey Naruto, why'd you just change directions?"<p>

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto wondered while moving in the new direction.

Derf was shocked at his new partner's ignorance. "What do I mean? You just turned right for no apparent reason!"

"I did?" Naruto said, never realizing that he had turned. "I don't know, something is just telling me that the cabin is this way." Before long Naruto crossed paths with one of his clones. "You too?" The real Naruto asked, while jumping along side his clone.

The clone nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. A few minutes later Naruto and Derf landed right before the clearing where Louise supposedly was. "We found it." Naruto said before stepping into the clearing.

The second his foot touch the ground, Naruto immediately felt that he should jump away. Following the impulse he jumped away and where he was standing the earth began to swirl around and turned into a dirt whirlpool. "Well at least we know that we're on the right track." Derf said, "If someone's leaving traps for us, then they must be trying to protect something."

"Yeah." Was all Naruto could say, because he was still weirded out from the feelings he had had recently. The clearing was large and mostly empty, aside from the cabin and several large rocks of to the left, there was nothing in it.

"We should probably check out the cabin first." Derf suggested, "But you should make some clones first and send them head of us to make sure the way is clear."

Naruto nodded before making four clones, sending them in single file to activate any traps in their way. By the time they reach the wooden cabin Naruto only had one clone left. Opening the door Naruto walked in first with his clone right behind him.

The inside of the cabin was as shabby as the outside. There was a pile of broken wood, a few furnishes that were covered with white clothes and everything was covered in dust. "Some one really let their place go." Derf stated.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, "Reminds me of my apartment when I first got back from Wave." Before anyone could say anything else an earth golem came out from behind the door and smashed Naruto's clone. Instinctively Naruto reached to grab the closest weapon to him, which happened to be Derf. As he gripped Derf's handle, the runes on the back of his left hand began to glow and Naruto felt a rush of power and energy flow through him. With Derf in hand, Naruto slashed down at the golem cutting it in two.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"You used your powers as a user, as Gandálfr." Derf explained.

"Gandálfr?"

"Yeah, you have the power to know everything about anything type of weapon just by touching it." Derf continued.

"Really? Cool!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey! Quiet down!" Derf commanded. "We're in unknown territory, with an enemy close by. Now is not the time to be shouting like an idiot."

"It doesn't matter. Who ever it is I'll beat them." Naruto said as confident as ever.

"Well, with confidence like that, how could you lose?" Derf sarcastically said, "But aren't we looking for Louise and she's obviously not here."

Naruto looked around the cabin and there weren't any doors or ladders that led to any other rooms or floors. "Yeah. Hopefully they're behind those rocks on the other side of the field; otherwise we've lost the trail again."

Naruto slung Derf onto his back and opened the door to leave. Outside, Naruto created two more clones to act as decoys to get across the clearing to the large rocks. But before they got that far from the cabin, a women's voice stopped them in their tracks. "Ahh, leaving so soon? And I thought you wanted to find your friends."

Naruto turned around it the blink of an eye and found the women clad in a green dress and black hood on top of the cabin. "Fouquet!" Naruto growled, "Where are my friends!"

"Where are they indeed? I suppose the only way you'll be able to find out is if you defeat me in battle and this time I won't get distracted by your illusions." Fouquet held her wand out ready to fight.

Another growl from Naruto was all the answer she received before one of Naruto's clones moved into action. It ran towards the cabin pulling out several shurikens and jumped at Fouquet throwing them. Fouquet said a short spell and a dirt shield rose up in front of her. "You're going to have to do better than that to hit me!" She taunted and with another short spell a small ball of dirt shot at the clone, popping it.

But through the smoke came Naruto holding a swirling ball of chakra. "Rasengan!" He shouted as he thrust the ball through Fouquet's thin layer of dirt and into the space that Fouquet had occupied until moments ago.

"Trying to end it already, we can't have that." Fouquet said levitating high above Naruto. "I want to enjoy making you suffer." She began chanting at an inhuman speed and in several seconds was already pointing her wand at some dirt raising it up into a giant dirt golem.

Naruto created a clone and had it begin to create a Rasengan in his hand. The chakra was just starting to be visibly spinning, when Fouquet said, "I don't think so." And shot a ball of dirt at the immobilized clone, taking it out of existence.

The gathered chakra dissipated, as Naruto thought _'I really need to learn to do that by myself.' _Stalling for time, Naruto asked, "How'd you even escape, Fouquet?"

"Did you really expect those fool guards to be able to keep me confined?" Fouquet laughed atop her golem, "All it took was a few provocative words and they were putty in my hands."

Stealthily reaching down Naruto grabbed a kunai and an explosive tag. Tying the tag to the knife, Naruto threw the kunai at the golem, hoping the explosion would be enough to unravel the delicate magic holding it together. The kunai lodged into the middle of the golem. "Well I guess we're done with questions for now." Fouquet said, seeing Naruto on the offensive again. Naruto just smirked as he sent a chakra signal into the tag causing it to explode. A large hole was created in the middle of the dirt golem.

Fouquet, too, was smirking when the rest of the golem failed to collapse. "It's going to be a lot harder to defeat me this time." Dirt began to rise off the ground and flow into the golem replacing all the dirt that was destroyed. Once the hole was completely filled in, the golem swiftly rushed forward. Forcing Naruto to jump to the side, luckily no trap went off when he landed.

Naruto created twenty clones and immediately had them spread out. Sadly several of them were crushed or caught in one of Fouquet's traps. "You're really a one trick pony, aren't you?" Fouquet said. She raised her wand into the air and a ball of dirt began to form above it, while Naruto and his clones each took out kunai with explosive tags. They threw the weapons into the golem and set them off. A series of explosions went off covering the golem in dust, blocking it from Naruto's view.

The Narutos didn't relax until they were sure the problem had been dealt with. As the dust cleared the giant dirt golem was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Fouquet. All that remained was the floating ball of dirt that Fouquet had created moments ago. Naruto stood ready for action, taught to never let your guard down until you're absolutely sure the enemy is gone.

Suddenly the ball condensed to half its size before exploding sending showers of fast moving clods of dirt all around the area. All of Naruto's clones were dispersed and several clods hit Naruto cutting him a little and one that hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Immediately afterwards several small mounds of dirt rose up from the ground and created human-sized golems, each with a dirt long sword. Naruto counted 10 in all.

"Hey Naruto! Draw me!" Derf said popping out of his sheath a little.

As soon as Naruto closed his hand around Derf's handle, Naruto's runes light up and a rush of energy filled him again. He charged forward and slashed through the first two golems with little resistance but met the third one head on, their swords clashing together. Naruto pushed away from the golem and jumped backwards a little. "What? How can their swords stop you? Aren't they just made from dirt?"

"They are," Derf explained, "But they are enhanced with magic. So they're made of dirt but area as strong as any steel."

"Well isn't that great." Naruto said sarcastically. He then created two clones, that each took out two kunais. His clones circled to the side of the golems, while Naruto charged head on. He swung sideways trying to cut one of the golems in half but was intercepted by two golems, their swords perpendicular to his own. Naruto's clones moved in fast from the sides, forgoing safety in preference of speed. One of the clones rushed to one of the golems and dodged, what seemed to him, a slow slash. He stabbed both kunais into the golem's chest and ripped them outward effectively tearing apart the golem.

The clone continued on to another golem. The golem came at him with a downward hack and the he had to cross the kunais and catch the sword in between them. This resulted in a stalemate though, the golem wouldn't stop trying to force his sword down and the clone couldn't get an attack in because if he moved either kunai the golem would be able to get to him. This stalemate ended quickly though as the other clone came behind the golem and cut its head off. The clones gave each other a nod before moving on to help Naruto with the four remaining golems.

While this was happening, Naruto was in his stand off with the two golems, neither side giving any ground. When another golem came from behind and tried to cut Naruto's head off. Naruto ducked and the golem's sword got caught in the first of the two golems' head. He then thrust his sword upward ending his stand off with the two golems and swung backwards taking down the golem behind him.

The two golems worked together to pull the sword out from the ones face, they succeeded and the space created by the sword slowly filled in with more dirt. Naruto and his clones took this opportunity to circle around the three golems and watch their face-less bodies. At the same exact instant, all three of the golems lunged towards the Naruto closest to them. Naruto and one of his clones both decided to block the golem, while the other clone dodged the attack and proceeded to dismember the golem.

This left one Naruto free to deal with the other two golems that were attacking the other Narutos. But before he could even move to help, he was impaled with several spikes that had formed from the earth below him, dispelling him instantly. And from behind the other clone came another golem, but this one was larger than the rest had been and cut right through the clone leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto still had his blade crossed with the golem and wasn't sure what to do. He was outnumbered, with several of the larger golems coming closer, and he was stuck blocking the golem in front of him. But the privilege of options was quickly taken from him, as the earth beneath him shot up and knocked Derf and the golem's sword into the sky.

"Derf!" Naruto shouted as his new friend went flying threw the air and Naruto lost the energy provided to him by having a weapon in hand and was left winded. With no other choices, Naruto jumped back to get some room between him and the golems. What he entirely forgot about though was that Fouquet had covered the field in traps, and as he landed, he activated one. This trap brought the earth on both sides of Naruto up, somewhat like a bear trap, and tried to crush him in between the slabs. Naruto stuck his arms and legs out to stop the earth from crushing him but left him completely trapped.

Strangely enough, as soon as Naruto was caught, the golems stopped moving forward, they just stood in place as if they were waiting for something. Naruto didn't have long to contemplate it though, as Fouquet came riding back into the field atop her signature giant dirt golem. "Is that the best you got?" She taunted, "I was getting worked up over nothing."

Naruto noticed that Fouquet did seem to be out of breath but he wasn't fairing much better. _'Might as well try and get some information out of her while I can' _He thought. "Why did you even steal the staff in the first place, Fouquet?"

"Well I'm a thief, and the staff of destruction is extremely rare. What thief wouldn't steal it?" Fouquet explained, regaining her breath while talking.

"Then why did you kidnap Louise and the others?"

A scowl formed on her face as she said her reason, "Since a commoner thought it would be a good idea to humiliate me and stop my mission, I decided to get revenge against said commoner." A smirk then replaced her scowl as she continued, "And the best way to get back at some one is to take something of theirs."

"Well now that you have me can't you let the others go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, no." Fouquet replied almost instantly while shaking her head.

Naruto was beginning to get angry and yell, "Why not! They have nothing to do with this!"

"What do you expect me to do? Let them go? If I did that they would tell the headmaster of the school, and then the royal court would be involved. It wouldn't be very good for me if that happened so I can't let them go." Fouquet began twirling her wand against her finger, "Now what so I do with…"

As Fouquet was saying this, seven Narutos jumped high out of the woods shouting. Five of these clones were holding normal Rasengans, while the last two held a Rasengan twice the size of the others. Two of the Narutos holding normal Rasengans freed Naruto from the trap; the three others took out three of the golems leaving eight of the larger golems left. The two Narutos holing the giant Rasengan went after Fouquet's giant golem, the one she was standing on, they rammed it in the giant's chest and a small explosion ensued decimating the golem.

"What! No!" Fouquet screamed as her magic was undone and as she floated down behind her remaining golems. "How did you…" She began to say before she began chanting again.

"Hurry we can't let her finish!" One of the Narutos shouted. All of the Narutos ran forward to stop Fouquet, some of them pulled out kunais while the others didn't bother. They were stopped by the golems though. One of unarmed Narutos ducked under the sword if the golem, moved around behind it and pushed off its back, gaining a boost forward towards Fouquet. Right as the clone was about to reach Fouquet, she finished chanting and large spikes of dirt formed around her; spikes that the Naruto clone unfortunately ran into and popped.

Fouquet raised the large spikes from the ground and split them into many smaller cat sized spikes. She then shot them towards Naruto, taking out his clones and her golems alike. The real Naruto would have been hit too, if he hadn't done the Kawarimi in time. But when he landed on the other side of the field he fell down to a knee. Unknown to Naruto, he had just felt the backlash of all the chakra that the clones that just got dispelled had used in making all the Rasengans.

Panting heavily, Fouquet shot another clod of dirt at Naruto, hitting him and forcing him to roll across the field. "See… I told… You! You never… had a chance to beat me." Fouquet said regaining her breath. "Give up! You'll never be able to save your friends!"

XXX

On the other side of the field, grouped together, stood several large rocks, and behind these rocks Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta were all tied up and gagged. They could hear everything that was going on, on the other side of the field. _'Naruto where over here!' _Louise screamed in her head.

When they heard the seven Narutos screaming, another thump alerted the girls to another presence in front of them. "Louise you're actually here!" Naruto said seeing the four girls huddled together. He ran forward taking a kunai out and untied them.

Once free Kirche was the first to react by going forward and hugging Naruto tightly. "Naruto! You came to save me! I was so scared!" She said over dramatically.

"HEY Kirche! Get off of him!" Louise shouted angrily, pulling Kirche from Naruto.

Tabitha moved her head to the side and had a quizzical look in her eyes. "How?" She asked.

Naruto wasn't sure what she was asking and just said, "Hmm?"

"She means to ask how are you here and also over there." Kirche explained.

"Oh," Naruto said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "I can explain later. But we need to get you girls out of here. I'm still fighting Fouquet and we can't let her get you again." He led them out of the rocks and was going to take them to the forest when suddenly he fell to his knees and began moaning in pain.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Louise asked being the closest to him.

He didn't say anything though and after a few seconds he popped into a puff of smoke. "What just happened to Naruto?" Siesta asked worrying for the whiskered-marked boy.

Louise didn't answer her question either, but instead whispered, "Naruto" before standing up and running around the rocks.

"Wait didn't he say to run into the forest?" Kirche said.

"I don't care," Was Louise's response as she continued around the rocks.

They got around the rocks just as Fouquet sent Naruto rolling across the grass. "See… I told… You! You never… had a chance to beat me. Give up! You'll never be able to save your friends!"

"Naruto!" Kirche, Louise and Siesta shouted but he couldn't hear them.

Naruto was laying face down in the dirt, angry at himself for not being able to save his friends. Angry that he had come so far but couldn't finish it. Sad that he might lose his new friends. "No." He said quietly at first as he slowly got up to his hands and knees. "I will not stop." He got louder as he stood up on his feet. An orange haze began to form around him. "I will… nev**er**... **give up on my friends!**" The orange haze surrounded him completely.

Naruto let out a loud angry roar that blew dust away and sent ripples through the grass and the field was filled with an evil presence. He slowly walked forward toward Fouquet.

Fouquet was filled with terror. This boy shouldn't be standing. He should be on the ground, not standing up with this new energy covering him completely and this overwhelming presence. Fouquet began chanting as fast as she possibly could, in fear of what could be happening.

First she sent several large balls of dirt at the boy. All he had to do was roar at these balls and they fell apart and the dust flew backwards. She created several golems to bar his path. When he came to the first golem, all he did was throw one punch, and the golem fell apart right in front of him. The rest of the golems follow suit.

Fouquet slowly stumbled backwards away from the beast. This couldn't be happening. She was scared stiff, that is until she saw that it was about to walk right over one of her traps, the same one it got caught in before. She smirked evilly as she waited for the trap to activate.

When it did the two slabs of earth rose up and smashed against Naruto. But after the dust settled, Naruto was still continuing his slow walk, unfazed by the trap.

'_Inhuman. There's no way he could have survived that.' _Fouquet thought as she continued backwards but she tripped on a stick and fell onto her butt. She was now frozen in terror on the ground of the thing slowly advancing towards her. She pointed her wand at him, but she was trembling so bad that it couldn't stay in one place.

Naruto reached the fallen mage and stood over her, her wand trembling all over the place. He smacked it out of her hand and it broke in two. He raised his right fist again and was going to attack Fouquet, but a loud voice stopped him.

"Naruto!" Louise shouted walking over to Naruto. "That's enough." She then placed her hand on Naruto's left arm. The second she came in contact with the orange chakra cloak, it spiked up causing Louise to let go and the chakra to die down again. Naruto froze she had touched him and looked over at the pink-haired maiden. Confusion covering his face too.

While looking at each other, Naruto's eyes changed from their bright blue into a dark red with slits for pupils. Louise was surprised by this sudden change and Naruto doubled over as he began to change again. His whisker-marks thickened, his fingernails grew longer and wider looking much more like claws, his canine teeth grew larger, overall he looked much more feral. The chakra around formed a new shape too, it became smoother all around, and one tail grew out, while the chakra on top of his head formed into two long chakra ears.

"Naruto?" Louise asked, worried about what was happening to the blond boy. Naruto was still doubled over, when an even darker presence started coming out of him.

Tabitha, who had walked up with the rest behind Louise, sensed what was going to happen and grabbed Louise's arm and brought her backwards. As soon as she did, Naruto brought his clawed fist through the space Louise had just been in.

"Wha, Naruto? What are you doing?" Louise asked.

"Not him." Tabitha said calmly, she turned around and brought the other girls away with her trying to get away from what ever had replaced Naruto. She whistled loudly too, calling Sylphid to her.

Naruto dropped down to all fours and roared loudly again. "Naruto stop this! What's wrong?" Louise tried again to reach Naruto again.

Tabitha stopped her from moving forward again, "Stop."

Kirche was the next to try, "Tabitha, what's wrong?"

She was quiet for a moment before responding, "Evil presence. Dangerous, stay away."

"But why is he like that?" Kirche asked, and was treated to a blank stare from Tabitha. "Right, you don't know either."

"Hey girls." Derflinger, who had landed near the rocks where the girls currently were, yelled. "Are any of you his mage?"

"Yes." Louise said, walking over to the rusty sword.

"Well you better stop him before he destroys this area." Derf said.

"How are we suppose to do that? We don't have any wands and we don't even know what's wrong with him."

"Louise, we need to go!" Kirche yelled. Sylphid had landed and Naruto was running on all fours towards them.

Louise turned to leave, but Derf stopped her, "Wait don't leave me. I think I can help."

Louise looked in disgust at the sword, "What could an old rusty sword do?"

"Just trust me. What do you have to lose?"

"Fine" Louise said and she and Siesta picked up the heavy blade and carried it to Sylphid. Kirche and Tabitha were already on Sylphid's back and some how Tabitha had here staff again. "Where did you get your staff?" Louise asked.

"Backup." Tabitha answered and she cast levitate on the sword so they could take off. As soon as they did take off Naruto reached them and jumped after them, grabbing onto Sylphid's tail. Sylphid shook her tail in an attempt to get Naruto off as she continued to ascend. After a while she succeeded and Naruto fell down to the earth.

"So what can you do to help?" Louise asked the sword.

Derf thought for a bit before answering. "Well it's been awhile, but I think I should be able to absorb the energy surrounding him, and possibly return him to normal."

"How can you do that?" Louise skeptically said.

"Well I am a magic sword."

"An old rusty talking sword, magic?" Louise said still not believing him.

"Well if you don't want him back to normal and if you want this area heavily destroyed…"

Louise let out a sigh and said, "Tabitha cast levitate on me." And with out another word jumped of Sylphid. She fell down quickly at first before she started to slow down because of Tabitha's magic. Louise landed right next to Naruto, who was still on all fours and ready to strike. "So what exactly do I have to do?"

"Just get me touching him. His hands would be best but anywhere will do." Derf explained.

"Ok" Louise said, wondering how she would get Naruto to take the sword. She didn't get much of a chance to think though because Naruto raised his fist to strike and Louise raised Derf to stop it. Derf blocked most of the attack but a little bit of the orange chakra slipped past and made a small cut on Louise's cheek.

"Ok, here we go" Derf said as he began to shine. The light covered both Naruto and Louise and when it went away; Naruto was on the ground withering in pain still surrounded in the orange chakra. Slowly the chakra faded leaving Naruto unconscious and back to normal.

Louise blinked a few times before looking down at Derf who was lying on the ground next to Naruto; somehow all the rust and dirt on Derf had disappeared. "What just happened and why do you look brand new now?" Louise asked.

"Well in simplest terms I absorbed some of the energy surrounding him and stopped anymore from coming out. The energy I absorbed had to go somewhere, so I used it to make me look new again. There's nothing wrong with a sword caring how he looks." Derf explained. "Naruto should be fine in a little bit, but I'm sure he won't feel good when he does wake up."

Louise sat down next to Naruto and waited for him to wake up. Soon afterwards Sylphid landed next to them letting the other girls off. "Is he ok now?" Kirche asked. Louise nodded in response, he was ok, but he would have a lot of explaining to do after he woke up.

"Oh, Louise! You're bleeding!" Siesta said noticing the blood on Louise's cheek.

"Hm?" Louise said noticing the blood for the first time. She ran her finger along her cheek and looked at the scarlet blood now on her finger. "It's nothing." She wouldn't admit it, but she was more worried about Naruto than anything else.

Not long later, Naruto's eyes blinked open. "Augh, my head. What happened?" Naruto asked while sitting up.

"That's what we want to know." Louise said.

"Where'd you get that cut Louise?" Naruto asked wondering what had happened.

"That's not important." Louise said, "But what was that orange haze around you and why did you go all wild and crazy on us."

Naruto's mood dropped as soon as he heard orange haze. "Oh, so that's what happened."

"What is it?" Kirche asked, "And how were you in two places at once before you went crazy? If I didn't know better I'd say it was magic."

"I should probably start there, because the other half won't make sense without it." Naruto said. "I've already told Louise this, so she might be able to help me explain some of the things in a way that might make more sense." So Naruto began telling the three girls his story. From where he was from to a very basic idea of what he could do. It was much easier this time than when he explained it to Louise.

"That explains a lot." Kirche said after he was done, "But what about the orange thing?"

Naruto grew even more somber as he got to the worst part. "I was getting to that next. But first I'll have to ask you to keep this a secret no matter what. It isn't the happiest thing to hear so you can leave now if you don't want to hear." All four girls stayed, and Naruto let out a sigh before he began.

"Well the day I was born, a demon fox attacked my village, Konoha. The Hokage at the time decided, for the good of the village, to seal the fox away into someone to stop its attack. The only person that could have survived the sealing was a newborn baby, me." Naruto paused there to let his words sink in. Siesta was covering her mouth in horror, Tabitha looked as emotionless as ever, and Louise and Kirche both were staring at him wide eye.

"So you have this fox thing inside you right now?" Louise asked.

Naruto nodded and lifted up the front of his shirt to a little above his navel. He then channeled some chakra and the seal appeared on his stomach. "This is the seal holding him in me. But what you saw today and what's happened before shows that the seal isn't perfect. It allows some of the fox's chakra through, and sometimes when my life is in danger or when my negative emotions are at their extremes, I can take more out of the seal and sometimes he can take over my body a little. So that's what you saw today, him taking over a little."

"Does your body always change like that when you use that chakra?" Kirche asked. Naruto nodded.

"What was it like living with that?" Louise asked.

"Well I can say it certainly wasn't pleasant." Naruto said, "People saw me as the fox itself, instead of just its jailor. They despised me, hated me all for something that I couldn't control. If it hadn't been for the third Hokage and Iruka-sensei, I don't know where I'd be today. But this treatment is what led me to where I am today, so I can't really say anything. Do I wish it never happened, sometimes, but it's not all bad having him in me. For one, my body can heal at a crazily accelerated rate and I have a lot more chakra than any one else."

Naruto was quiet for bit, just thinking. Tabitha was still expressionless but there seemed to be something else in her eyes. "How did I get stopped though? Usually it takes a suppression seal or something." Naruto asked.

"That would be me, partner." Derf said on the ground.

"Oh really? What'd you do Derf?" Naruto asked. Blank looks came towards Naruto. "Oh right, this is Derflinger. A sword I found."

Derf began talking again after Naruto introduced him. "Well I absorbed the energy around you and blocked anymore from coming out."

"But how'd you get close enough to me to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you ask your mage there? She's the one that bravely brought me to you while you were in that state. Pretty sure that's how she got that cut too." Derf said, "You know she doesn't look like much at first, especially in the chest area, but she's not half bad."

"Hey!" Louise yelled loudly, angry at the sword for calling her flat. "Why did you have take this sword?"

"Well he did help me find you, and he's a talking sword, that's not something you see every day." Naruto said.

"It's too bad that you didn't get summoned by that other girl with the big chest." Derf continued, "That would have made you really lucky."

'_Although, he might be more trouble than he's worth.' _Naruto thought while Louise yelled at the sword and Kirche pushed herself on his back again. At least things were some what back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Rasengan = Spiraling sphere (happy this time)<strong>

**Kawarimi no Jutsu = Substitution Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow clone Jutsu**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Jutsu**

**A/N: So yeah, that's the chapter. Hope it was worth the wait, (I'm pretty sure it wasn't). I wasn't terribly happy with this chapter, too many coincidences, which is partly the reason I got stuck. Good news though, I have a clearer idea of where I'm taking this now, which is good. I also have about half of the next chapter already planed out so hopefully it won't take six months to come out again. Still not giving up though, I'll continue on until I can't go no more.**

**Any reviews you could drop by greatly appreciated, I try to get a response out to ever one. I stopped putting the Jutsus in bold; I didn't think it was really necessary. I can put it back though if you guys want. Also not trying to self-promote or anything but I do have another story out, not the one I had originally planned to put out but what ever works, and my time will probably be spent half and half between them, with chapter 6 of this coming out first hopefully.**

**So as we can see Naruto's still crushing on Sakura. Not like that could change overnight. But I'm pretty sure now who the pairing will be, which you may or may not figure out. But I still want to hear what you guys think. Not to say that it will change my choice but I like to know what other people think and their reasons for it. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
